


Medica mente

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: After Damocles, Gen, Medical Procedures, Medicine, Post-Canon, Raven Guard culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Потери, понесенные во время кампании в Дамокловом Заливе, существенно ослабили Гвардию Ворона - а над Империумом снова сгущаются тучи, и времени на полноценное восстановление остается все меньше. Старший апотекарий Рови Скраундер делает все возможное, чтобы восполнить потери и восстановить былую мощь ордена. Получится ли у тех, кто живет сегодня, сделать то, что не смогли сделать десятки прошлых поколений?Текст относится к тому же циклу, что и дилогия "Lanius Tenebrarum" и текст "Порченый груз".





	1. Chapter 1

-… К концу недели, Шаэр, не позже. Да, я хочу, чтобы вы сосредоточились именно на этом. Сколько? Шаэр, избавь меня от этих словоизлияний, просто скажи мне – сколько? Восемь – это при работе в три смены? Хорошо, сколько вам нужно лишних рук, чтобы вы уложились в шесть?

Скраундер, стоящий возле стола, терпеливо дождался, когда взгляд магистра Гвардии Ворона остановится на его персоне, и вопросительно поднял бровь. Шрайк указал глазами на свободное кресло и, прислушиваясь к тому, что сообщал вокс, повернулся к экрану когитатора.

\- Сотню я не найду, Шаэр, - проговорил он, одновременно выстукивая что-то на панели, - но пять десятков рабочих тебе будут обеспечены к завтрашнему вечеру. Скорректируй сроки с поправкой на них и пришли мне план работ. Понял тебя. Отбой.

Закрыв канал, Шрайк полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на экране когитатора, где высветилось новое сообщение.

\- Если ты дожидаешься, когда в моей работе наметится перерыв, то это пустая трата времени, - заявил он, набирая ответ. - Докладывай.

Скраундер положил на стол дата-планшет и поудобнее устроился в кресле.

\- За прошедшую неделю мы перебрали около трех сотен мальчишек с Освобождения и порядка пяти сотен с Киавара, - он почесал переносицу. - Кое-кто предлагает ловить сетями.

\- Это значительно сократило бы сроки поисков, - без тени иронии ответил Шрайк. - Извиниться и отпустить всегда можно.

\- Увы, - Скраундер развел руками. - Архитектура городов на Киаваре не позволяет провести полноценный ловчий рейд. Потенциальные рекруты хорошо прячутся, а тот мусор, что не пройдет отбор, не стоит и хватать. Тем более, что слухи уже ползут, Кайваан. На Освобождении задают вопросы о причинах всеобщей мобилизации, а в киаварских трущобах неспокойно.

\- Трущобы легко управляются парой-тройкой правильных слухов, сказанных нужным людям, - ответил Шрайк, и, повернувшись наконец к апотекарию, взял лежащий на столе планшет и принялся изучать данные. - Впрочем, это все ненужная лирика. Меня интересует результат.

\- Семьдесят два рекрута из пятиста киаварцев и сорок четыре с Освобождения. Это все, что мы смогли отобрать, максимально занизив планку требований.

\- Как это занижение скажется на процессах преобразования? – Шрайк провел пальцами по экрану, пролистывая список файлов.

\- Чем ниже планка, тем выше вероятность летального исхода. Из ста шестнадцати набранных рекрутов шансы на успешный результат – у тридцати шести. Еще сорок – в пределах погрешности, при хорошем стечении обстоятельств из них проскочит примерно половина. Остальные сорок погибнут с вероятностью в девяносто процентов.

\- Напрасная трата времени и ресурсов, - Шрайк покачал головой, просматривая список. - За то время, пока вы будете возиться с потенциальными трупами, можно перебрать еще пять десятков мальчишек и выбрать хотя бы троих, чьи шансы будут выше.

\- Десять процентов вероятности есть всегда, - развел руками Скраундер. - Тебе напомнить о том, из какого мусора порой вырастают герои Ордена? – иронично добавил он. - Кайен Сиайрес, например, с трудом прошел весь процесс преобразований и трижды едва не умер после операций. Ему это не помешало в конечном итоге стать сначала капитаном Пятой роты, а затем – семнадцатым магистром ордена.

\- Сиайресу повезло, - холодно ответил Шрайк, - но такое везение – скорее исключение, чем правило, Рови. У меня нет времени играть в угадайку с каждым рекрутом. Мне нужно гарантированное пополнение как минимум трех рот, - он отложил планшет и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, устало потер лицо ладонями.

Динамик когитатора снова курлыкнул, и Шрайк, отняв руки от лица, бегло посмотрел новое сообщение.

\- Семь? – раздумчиво глядя на экран, и, пошевелив пальцами над клавиатурой, принялся выстукивать ответ. - Ладно, пусть будет семь. В конце концов, нельзя требовать от Шаэра и его ребят невозможных вещей.

\- От апотекариона ты их, тем не менее, требуешь, - ввернул Скраундер. - А Шаэру проще, чем нам – ни танки, ни истребители не умирают в мастерских прямо под руками технодесантников, и они куда более предсказуемы в управлении.

Шрайк улыбнулся уголком рта, продолжая набирать ответ.

\- Вчера он то же самое говорил об апотекариях – рекруты могут сказать, что у них болит, ты понимаешь, как и что у них работает, и, что самое приятное, они приходят в апотекарион собственными ногами, не требуя специальных механизмов для транспортировки. И если вам рекрутов привозят на дом, то технодесант ордена уже потихоньку начинает меня ненавидеть.

\- Апотекарион тебя уже тоже тихо ненавидит, - вздохнул Скраундер, - скоро начнет ненавидеть громко и вслух.

\- Вот она, братская любовь и благодарность, - Шрайк отправил сообщение, и снова развалился в кресле, сосредотачивая все внимание на апотекарии. - Для вас же стараюсь!

\- Братья это понимают, Кайво, - утешающе проговорил Скраундер, - но, видишь ли, еще Коракс, наш генетический отец, свергая диктатуру техногильдий, вернул всем нещадно эксплуатируемым рабам их священное право возмущаться…

Они переглянулись и дружно расхохотались, хотя смех вышел не таким уж веселым и быстро угас.

\- А если говорить серьезно, - продолжил Скраундер, отсмеявшись, - то сколько бы мальчишек мы не набрали, они все равно останутся мальчишками, Шрайк. Неопытными птенцами, которым грош цена на поле боя. В ближайшее время они не смогут заменить тех, кого мы потеряли. Так что будущее у ордена довольно мрачное, если ты спросишь меня.

\- Да у нас и настоящее так себе, - вздохнул Шрайк, разводя руками, - и это я еще про прошлое ничего не говорю. Но будущее, в отличие от них, мы хотя бы можем изменить. Мальчишки, успешно прошедшие процесс трансформации – это лучше, чем ничего.

Он умолк, снова потирая лицо.

\- Когда ты спал последний раз? – неожиданно поинтересовался Скраундер, и Шрайк вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Какое это имеет значение?

\- Лично для тебя – может быть и никакого, - Рови прищурился, с удовлетворением замечая, как Шрайк немедленно подобрался в кресле. Еще будучи желторотым неофитом, милорд магистр прекрасно уяснил, что этот прищур не сулит ничего хорошего.

\- Но мой долг апотекария велит мне заботиться о каждом брате, а непосредственный приказ милорда магистра – обеспечить достойное будущее ордену, - проникновенно начал Скраундер, как бы невзначай проверяя крепление инъектора на руке. - А так как будущее ордена напрямую зависит от самого магистра, то мой долг велит мне принять меры по обеспечению его сохранности…

\- Рови, со мной все нормально, - отмахнулся Шрайк. Когитатор снова курлыкнул, возвещая о входящем сообщении, и Шрайк, явно обрадованный возможностью увильнуть от разговора, принялся внимательно его изучать.

Скраундер усмехнулся про себя, но ничего не сказал. Наметанный глаз апотекария выхватывал каждую деталь во внешнем виде магистра, - чуть большую, чем надо, усталость, чуть сильнее напряженные, чем нужно, плечи, чуть более скованные, чем обычно, движения, - и становилось понятно, что недавние травмы все еще его беспокоят. Разум и чувство долга в один голос советовали отправить сидящего перед ним десантника на отдых, но Рови знал, что это бесполезно. Он помнил Шрайка еще смертным юнцом, на дух не переносившим лишние медицинские процедуры, и не мог сказать, что с тех пор что-нибудь изменилось.  Шрайк всегда был головной болью для всего ордена, и теперь эта головная боль располагалась там, где ей и было положено – во главе.

Ответив на сообщение, Шрайк снова перевел взгляд на Скраундера.

\- Если ты действительно настроен мне помочь, то я буду признателен за инъекцию какого-нибудь стимулятора, - негромко сознался он.

\- Обойдешься, - отрезал апотекарий, поднимаясь на ноги. - Либо ты отправишься на полноценный четырехчасовой отдых, либо я подожду, пока тебя принесут ко мне. И тогда, - поднял он палец, - не надейся на мое милосердие.

\- Злоупотребление служебным положением в личных целях – это некрасиво, Рови.

\- И это я слышу от тебя? – фыркнул Скраундер, и, забрав со стола планшет, коротко кивнул. - Мое почтение, милорд магистр. Новая партия рекрутов прибудет с Киавара сегодня вечером, и я сообщу о результатах обследования.

Шрайк кивнул, снова сосредотачиваясь на ползущих по экрану сводках. Скраундер покачал головой и вышел за дверь.

Они знали друг друга достаточно давно, чтобы не тратить время на лишние церемонии, лишние объяснения и лишние разговоры. И Скраундер прекрасно понимал все то, о чем Шрайк не стал говорить вслух.

Потери, которые понес Орден во время кампании в Дамокловом заливе, были слишком большими. Любой другой орден смог бы восстановить свою численность в куда более сжатые сроки, но для Гвардии Ворона процесс пополнения рядов уже десять тысяч лет был слишком долгим и слишком болезненным. Скрытность, скорость и избегание ненужных потерь, все то, что делало Гвардейцев Ворона теми, кем они были, из особенностей боевой доктрины уже давно превратилось в насущную необходимость. Тем выше становилась планка требований, и тем уже – круг потенциальных рекрутов.

По-своему Шрайк был прав, отказавшись от объявления официальной общей мобилизации на Киаваре. Те, кто обитает на нижних уровнях, - там, где в темноте трущоб куются по-настоящему яркие таланты, если уж говорить прямо, - все равно не вылезут из своих нор на зов сверху, а те, кто на него откликнется, вряд ли пройдут жестокий отбор. Иметь дело с детьми из богатых семей, которые решат, что отправить сына в космический десант – это почетно, Скраундер не имел ни времени, ни желания.

К тому же, у этой монеты была и обратная сторона – официальное распространение информации о наборе рекрутов вызовет ненужные вопросы. Власти станут выяснять, что происходит, и те, кто в достаточной степени испугается возможного крупного военного конфликта, не пожалеют денег, чтобы докопаться до истины. И тогда о текущем ослаблении ордена станет известно не только там, где пьют львы, но и там, где шуршат крысы, а те разносят слухи на хвостах дальше и быстрее, чем этого хотелось бы.

Смертные слишком ненадежны. Отдавать потенциальным врагам, как тайным, так и явным, такой козырь в руки Шрайк не собирался, и в этом Скраундер был с ним согласен. За лояльность жителей Освобождения можно было поручиться, не раздумывая, чего нельзя было сказать о самом Киаваре. Плесень, бурлящая внутри городов-ульев, набирала силу и крепость, существуя вне любых законов, кроме своих собственных. Коракс пытался навести там порядок, но за десять тысяч лет все его успехи на этом поприще утонули в затхлой гнили нижних уровней. Конечно, киаварские власти не ударят в спину, потому что силы слишком неравны, а союз слишком выгоден - но волнения могут оттянуть на себя слишком много драгоценных ресурсов и внимания, каждая крупица которых в сложившихся условиях могла оказаться критичной. Чтобы освободить себе руки и полностью сосредоточиться на решении текущих задач, придется запрашивать поддержку со стороны, привлекать к делам Инквизицию – на все это нужно время. Слишком много лишнего шума, слишком много лишних действий, и слишком много грязных секретов у обеих сторон – вытащи один, и следом за ним на свет вылезет еще десяток.

Скраундер усмехнулся и покачал головой.

С того момента, когда он оказался в ордене, прошло уже не одно столетие, но его жизнь с тех пор практически не изменилась.


	2. Chapter 2

Их называли «Кауни»[1], и, сколько Проныра себя помнил, он обитал среди них, в светлой, шумной Айкоре, провонявшей жженым прометием, парами дезинфекционного раствора, наполненной гамом голосов, говорящих на сотнях языков, причудливо вмешивающих их в общий готик. Кауни, как и их шестиногие собратья, были везде, заполняя собой городские улицы, вентиляционные и канализационные системы. Они шныряли в толпе, выпрашивая милостыню и незаметно забирая ее у тех, кто отказывался подать, они прятались в трубах и переулках, в складах и грузовых доках, они разносили слухи, сплетни, информацию и посылки с одинаковой скоростью, их можно было увидеть на рынках и у церквей, в доках и на монорельсовых станциях, они возникали из толпы и бесследно растворялись в ней до того, как их успевали рассмотреть.

Каждый беспризорник, будь то мальчишка или девчонка, совсем маленький или почти взрослый – каждый из них, очутившись на улицах Айкоры, становился Кауни – или исчезал навсегда.

Здесь не терпели чужаков, несмотря на то, что чужаков здесь было предостаточно.

Айкора не была городом в полном смысле этого слова – скорее, она наросла вокруг одного из крупнейших космопортов Киавара так, как нарастает плесень на отсыревшей стене, как вырастает гриб на стволе старого дерева, как муравейник обволакивает трухлявый пень, все выше и шире, пока не погребает его под собой целиком. Вокруг грузовых доков и складов нарастали жилые блоки для рабочих, для торговцев, тут же сбывающих свои товары, обиталища нищих и побирушек, бараки охраны – со временем Айкора превратилась в странное подобие города-улья, нагромождение жилых отсеков и бесконечных монорельсовых труб, типовых построек и рукотворных хибар, ощерившееся тысячей антенн и сигнальных огней, заполонившее собой всю Агнейскую лощину.

Проныра не знал, как долго он живет в Айкоре, не помнил, чтобы жил до нее где-то еще, да и день своего рождения представлял очень приблизительно. Он не знал своих родителей, и, как и все Кауни в Айкоре, считал своей матерью Мамашу Таши.

Мамаша Таши, или, как ее порой называли шепотом, мадам Ташира, приходилась матерью не только многочисленным Кауни. Она словно была матерью для всей нижней Айкоры, - матерью строгой, порой жестокой, но в том же время справедливой. Она с одинаковой жестокостью наказывала как собственных детей, так и тех, кто посмел их обидеть. Под ее железной рукой ходили не только Кауни, но и все прочие обитатели улиц и подворотен - карманники, воры и грабители, продавцы запрещенных товаров, дешевые рэйкатти, чьими услугами пользовались рабочие порта после смен. Даже убийцы в Айкоре не могли расправиться со своей жертвой без ее ведома.

Шептались, что среди детей Мамаши Таши есть и ее родные дети, но кто из них был ей родными, а кто нет, никто не знал, даже они сами. Мамаша Таши не делала разницы между всеми, кто называл ее матерью. Она сама могла умывать окровавленное лицо карманника, попавшегося охране рынка около порта, сама заплетала косы молодым рэйкатти перед тем, как те отправлялись на вечерние улицы, сама сидела у постели больного Кауни, подхватившего канализационную лихорадку. Она знала все и обо всех, и стоило чужаку объявиться в Айкоре, у него тут же появлялся выбор – назвать Мамашу Таши своей матерью, или исчезнуть навсегда.

Злые языки называли ее ведьмой, иные же шептались, что Мамаша Таши была то ли дочерью, то ли любовницей кого-то из руководителей Айкоры. Шептались, что она знает рецепт какого-то яда, - или ведьминского зелья, - которое ей привозят торговцы, прибывающие в космопорт, и что она поит этим ядом неугодных, и если не слушаться Мамашу Таши, то она не даст противоядия. И тогда этот яд придется пить всю жизнь, иначе можно умереть самой ужасной смертью.

Проныра этим слухам не верил, но проверять не собирался – у него и без того было полно забот.

Кауни, снующие под ногами жителей Айкоры, были глазами, ушами и руками тех, кто держал город в своем кулаке. Тот, кто подчинил бы себе Кауни, сделал бы этот город своим в считаные дни. И их пытались подчинить – запугать, купить или сломать.

Тех, кого смогли запугать, защищала Мамаша Таши. Тех, кого смогли купить, убирали другие Кауни, верные своей предводительнице.

А тех, кого смогли сломать, чинил Проныра.

Вообще-то он не собирался принимать на себя эту почетную ношу. Случайно получилось.

Первые годы своей жизни Проныра, как и все остальные Кауни, подвизался на улицах, выпрашивая милостыню у щедрых, и забирая ее без спроса у жадных. Мелкий, щуплый мальчишка с удивительно ловкими руками был способен пролезть в любую дырку и обчистить любой карман, за что и получил свое прозвище. Ловкие пальцы Проныры незаметно вынимали содержимое чужих карманов, и точно так же быстро избавлялись от него, стоило мальчишке угодить в руки городской стражи. А еще его пальцы прекрасно управлялись с ниткой и иглой, мелкими отвертками и гвоздями, и там, где требовалась ловкость рук, Проныре быстро не стало равных.

Мамаша Таши была им довольна.

А потом все изменилось.

После смерти старого губернатора Киавара, - шептались, что зажившемуся старику помогли-таки встретиться с Императором побыстрее, - на еще не остывшее место слетелась целая стая. Должности такого масштаба обычно недолго пустовали и согласовывались на высших уровнях, но это было только начало. Передел официальной власти всколыхнул тех, кто правил планетой из тени, и во всех городах-ульях началась грызня.

Шумно стало и в Айкоре – крупный космопорт был слишком лакомым куском, чтобы упустить его так просто. Кто-то сразу пришел к властям города, чтобы по-хорошему или по-плохому забрать Айкору из их рук, а кто-то, кто был поумнее, пытался пробраться снизу, начиная с Мамаши Таши и ее детей.

Постепенно на улицах Айкоры разгорелась самая настоящая война.

Проныре тогда было около семи стандартных лет, и Рыжий Новак и его ребята взяли мальчишку с собой в рейд на склады, куда не так давно прибыл груз, важный для каждой из сторон. Ублюдки, нанятые врагами Мамаши, успели вперед, и пришлось подраться и даже пострелять.

Драться и стрелять умели все старшие Кауни, и схватка вышла жаркой, хотя и недолгой. Но Рыжему Новаку распороли бедро, и тогда оказалось, что ловкие пальцы Проныры умеют латать не только грубую ткань штанов, а человеческая кожа практически не отличается от любой другой.

Шов вышел так себе, прямо сказать. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Новак дотянул до убежища Одноглазого Арко, штопающего Кауни всю свою жизнь. Арко Проныру отругал, хотя в тот вечер он ругался на них всех – и на Рыжего Новака, подвернувшегося под чужой нож, и на его товарищей, угодивших в заваруху, и на тех, с кем они сцепились, и даже на Мамашу Таши, - правда, негромко и недолго. Впрочем, Арко все время ругался и ворчал, и всегда был всем недоволен, но во всей Айкоре не было никого, кто бы так ловко управлялся с ранами. Отдохнуть Проныре в тот вечер так и не довелось – пришлось побегать, помогая Арко, вылавливая из потока его ругани указания и подсказки.

К утру у Проныры слипались глаза, а запах крови и антисептиков насмерть въелся, кажется, не только в одежду, но и под кожу. Он настолько устал, что совершенно не хотел есть, а заснуть не получалось – стоило закрыть глаза, как перед ними становилось слишком много красного. А красным за эту ночь Проныра был сыт по горло.

Новака оставили спать прямо на столе - Арко строго-настрого запретил его беспокоить, - и Проныра, убедившись, что за ним есть, кому присмотреть, выбрался на улицу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Жилище Арко пряталось среди бараков, облепивших старые опорные балки под монорельсовым мостом, словно гнезда летучих мышей. Выбравшись на лестницу, соединяющую жилой блок с другими, Проныра бездумно уставился на подсвеченные встающим солнцем облака. Воздух пах отсыревшим металлом и жженым топливом.

\- Не спится? – поинтересовались сверху, и Проныра, подняв голову, увидел сквозь металлические прутья ступеней задницу, обтянутую знакомыми серыми брюками.

\- Это нормально, - продолжил голос, - я после своего первого двое суток уснуть не мог, кишки перед глазами стояли. Поднимайся сюда, парень.

Проныра обошел перила, поднимаясь на один пролет выше – Арко сидел на ступенях, посасывая дымящуюся палочку лхо. Он посторонился, и мальчик устроился рядом, на ступеньку ниже. Арко вытащил из-за пазухи флягу и протянул ему.

\- Глотни-ка, - велел Арко. Проныра послушно отхлебнул из фляжки, и тут же закашлялся. Пойло обжигало изнутри так, словно он от души вдохнул раскаленные пары дезинфицирующего раствора. А потом огонь поутих, разлился по всему телу, и сразу стало тепло и спокойно.

\- Знаешь, что, парень, - проговорил Арко, убирая фляжку обратно в карман куртки, - из тебя, пожалуй, толк-то выйдет. Пальцы у тебя ловкие, извилин в мозгу достаточно. Хочешь, замолвлю за тебя словечко Ташире?

Проныра не помнил, чем кончился этот разговор, - после глотка из фляжки Арко в голове словно заплескались волны, и чужие голоса доносились как сквозь воду, а язык во рту ворочался с трудом. Но судя по тому, что на следующий день он снова оказался в берлоге Арко, на этот раз насовсем, видимо, он все-таки согласился.

И оказалось, что в потоки брани Арко проскакивают и ценные советы, и доходчивые объяснения – последние, правда, частенько подкреплялись подзатыльником для большей доходчивости. Но объяснять он и правда умел, а может быть, это Проныра научился слушать и слышать, пока с остальными Кауни шнырял по улицам и рынкам.

Обретаясь в берлоге Одноглазого, Проныра узнал не только о том, как зашивать раны от ножа и выковыривать пули. За помощью к Арко приходили разные люди, и не все они были Кауни. И кому-то из них Арко отказывал, а кому-то помогал – порой за так, под честное слово, а порой ломил такую цену, которая заставила бы нахмуриться саму Мамашу Таши.

О Мамаше Таши Проныра тоже узнал достаточно. Мадам Ташира все-таки не была ведьмой, но зато она была _кривой,_ и хоть ее мутации и не были видны на первый взгляд, их было достаточно, чтобы ее отец, занимавший высокий пост, не торопился признавать внебрачную дочь. Отказываться от нее он тоже не спешил – ее Кауни были его глазами и ушами, тонкой сетью, опутавшей Айкору, позволяющей держать ее в кулаке. Она давала ему информацию, он давал ей и ее многочисленным детям покровительство, и это позволяло поддерживать на улицах если не мир, то хотя бы отсутствие войны.

Проныра как-то спросил Арко, почему отец Таширы не поможет ей излечиться. Одноглазый в ответ только рассмеялся, сказав, что там, где бессилен сам Император, адептам медике не стоит даже поднимать головы.

Спорить Проныра не стал. «Всем не поможешь» - это нехитрую истину Арко вбил ему в голову одной из первых.

Время шло, и волны, поднятые смертью старого губернатора, постепенно успокаивались. Слабые были съедены или сбились в достаточно крупные стаи, сильные пали под натиском этих стай или еще больше укрепили свою власть – как бы там ни было, но постепенно на улицах Айкоры прекратилась грызня и жизнь вернулась в привычное русло.

\- Сильные и слабые могут грызться промеж себя, - говорил Арко, - да только нам до этого дела нет. Наше дело – заштопать, а штопаются они все одинаково.

В этом он был прав. За несколько лет Проныра в полной мере уяснил, что все люди одинаковы изнутри и практически одинаковы снаружи, и что перед ножом, пулей, ядом или камнем равны все, от старого гвардейца до малолетнего карманника. Ему доводилось штопать даже _кривых_ , и те ничем не отличались от людей – они точно также скулили и стонали от боли, они воняли точно таким же потом, а их кровь была точно такого же цвета.

Проныре стукнуло одиннадцать – по крайней мере, столько он насчитал, - когда на улицы Айкоры снова пришли чужаки. Проныра не слышал всех подробностей, знал только то, о чем говорили промеж себя те, кого он штопал. Ходили слухи, что в грузовые доки Айкоры должны привезти важный груз, и что за ним должны были приехать важные люди. Ходили слухи, что объявились те, кто счел, что ему этот груз важнее. Мамаша Таши получила прямые указания, и Кауни патрулировали улицы днями и ночами. То и дело возникали стычки - между ними и рыскавшими по улицам чужаками, между ними и городской стражей, и работы у Арко и его ученика заметно прибавилось.

Тот день, выдавшийся на удивление спокойным, Проныра запомнил слишком хорошо. С самого утра было тихо, и, когда до самого полудня никто не постучал в двери берлоги Одноглазого, тот хмуро выглянул в окно, глядя на исчерканное инверсионными следами небо, и мрачно пробормотал:

\- Вот помяни мое слово, пацан, сегодняшняя тишина – это затишье перед бурей.

Скверное настроение Одноглазого Проныру нисколько не удивило. Старик частенько был не в духе, - вернее сказать, он редко бывал в духе, - и угрюмые пророчества сыпались из него, как гайки из дырявого мешка.

Но в тот день он оказался прав. Солнце едва доползло до горизонта, когда в их дверь судорожно застучали, и ждавший их за дверью мальчишка из Кауни сбивчиво объяснил, что Мамаша Таши зовет к себе Арко немедленно.

\- Большая заваруха? – спросил Одноглазый, натягивая куртку и подхватывая потрепанную сумку.

\- Очень большая, - кивнул мальчишка, и первым поспешил вниз по лестнице.

\- Сиди тут, - бросил Арко, заметив, что Проныра засобирался следом. – Кто должен зашивать остальных, пока меня не будет?

Ответить Проныра не успел – Арко перекинул сумку через плечо и захлопнул за собой дверь. Проныра еще слышал какое-то время шаги по металлической лестнице, а затем стихли и они.

Он не знал, что произошло, но чувствовал, что Арко можно не ждать раньше завтрашнего утра. Внутри тихонько всколыхнулось раздражение – в четыре руки они с Арко смогли бы сделать больше и быстрее, и сидеть без дела, когда где-то нужна его помощь, Проныре совершенно не нравилось. Но он понимал, что в словах Одноглазого есть свой резон, поэтому подавил желание натянуть куртку и пойти следом.

Он промаялся без дела до самых сумерек, без интереса почитал старые, уже по нескольку раз прочитанные книги, сжевал горсть засохших галет и послонялся по лестнице, глядя на темнеющее небо. Инверсионные следы грузовых и транспортных флайеров изрезали его вдоль и поперек, и над Айкорой словно растянулась гигантская мохнатая сеть. То и дело к растворяющимся линиям добавлялись новые, яркие, розовато-белесые росчерки, разрезающие фиолетово-красное небо.

Проныра вернулся в берлогу и едва успел включить потолочную лампу, когда по металлической лестнице застучали чужие ботинки. В дверь отчаянно заколотили. Проныра, осторожно выглянув в щель, открыл дверь и едва успел подхватить неожиданного посетителя, чуть не завалившегося вперед. Парень неловко зажимал располосованную руку курткой, насквозь пропитавшейся кровью, и с трудом держался на ногах, то ли от боли, то ли от усталости. Проныра дотащил его до койки, и, усадив, метнулся включить нагреватель под баком с отстоявшейся водой.

\- Крови много потерял? – спросил Проныра, возвращаясь к койке и принимаясь разматывать окровавленную куртку.

\- Царапина, - парень попытался отмахнуться и скривился от боли.

\- А чего тогда на ногах не держишься? – фыркнул Проныра, отбрасывая куртку на пол и принимаясь расстегивать прилипший рукав рубахи. Тот основательно прилип, пропитавшись запекшейся кровью, и Проныра, помедлив, забрал с тумбочки ножницы, отклеивая и обрезая куски рукава.

\- Гнались, - коротко ответил парень.

Проныра на мгновение остановился, поднимая вопросительный взгляд. Лешвар Кааро, сидящий перед ним, был одним из старших Кауни. Несколько лет назад они бегали в одном отряде, еще до того, как Проныра угодил к Одноглазому в подмастерья, и Лешвара уже тогда никому не удавалось догнать. Он нутром чуял закоулки и переулки, даже если ни разу не бывал в этом секторе, он уходил от любой погони – шептались даже, что однажды Лешвар сумел уйти от отряда арбитров вместе с их металлическим псинами.

\- Кто это был, порождения варпа? – невесело усмехнулся Проныра, отбрасывая в сторону обрезки рукава.

\- Похоже на то, - хмуро ответил Лешвар.

Помрачнейвший Проныра отложил ножницы и, подтащив поближе старое пластиковое корыто, жестом велел Лешвару вытянуть руку. Пока он набирал в ковшик нагревшуюся воду из бака, внутри шевелилось беспокойство. Крупная заваруха, в которой кто-то серьезно пострадал, Арко, который непонятно где бродит и не пойми когда вернется, теперь вот Лешвар…

Некстати вспомнились страшилки, которыми пугали малолетних Кауни – о тех, кто обитает на самых нижних уровнях в других городах, тех, кто уже давно потерял человеческий облик, утратил разум и начал поедать себе подобных. Ходили байки, что иногда монстры из подулья выбираются из своих трущоб и по транспортным трубам добираются до других городов.

Конечно, все это было глупыми сказками – в тоннелях грузовых монорельсов не выжили бы даже такие монстры, их бы просто раздавило проезжающим составом. Но червячок беспокойства точил все сильнее, и Проныра, вернувшись с водой, пристроился поудобнее и попросил:

\- Лешвар, что произошло сегодня в городе?

\- Да ничего особенного, - отмахнулся тот и поморщился, когда вода полилась на рану. Запекшаяся кровь отходила сгустками, как старая ржавчина. – Те ребята, которые положили глаз на груз Мамаши Таши, решили отбить его силой, когда его забирали со склада. Разобрались бы сами, да охрана вмешалась. Схлестнулись все против всех, досталось и нашим, и не нашим, да и охранников слегка поубавилось. Мамаша велела чужаков подобрать и заштопать – хочет допросить, а то и под крыло забрать. Она добрая, - криво улыбнулся Лешвар, и тут же зашипел – на смену теплой воде пришел дезинфецирующий раствор. Проныра хмыкнул. Доброта Мамаши Таши объяснялась исключительно прагматическими соображениями.

Отмытая рука Лешвара выглядела уже далеко не так скверно – порез был большой, но неглубокий, и даже не воспалится, если вовремя обработать. Проныра вытащил из ящика анестезирующий спрей и сшиватель.

\- Кто тебя так отделал? – спросил он, опрыскав рану. - Эти или охрана?

\- Крысы их знают. На них была форма складской охраны, но охранники с такими ножами не ходят, у них типовые армейские, а у этих игрушки явно посолиднее, и… это… поизящней, что ли, - не сразу подобрал нужное слово Лешвар. - Такими много чего делать можно, а армейские только и годятся, что банки с пайком вскрывать.

\- Сколько их было? – Проныра вставил отставил баллончик с анестетиком и взялся за сшиватель.

\- Четверо. Загнали в угол, пришлось самому нож расчехлять, - Лешвар поморщился и отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть, как скобы одна за другой схватывают рану, - только толка от него никакого против их-то ножиков. По руке вон едва попали, а разрезало как лазерным резаком. Попади они под другим углом, небось всю руку бы отхватили. Они бы меня уложили, Проныра. Прямо там. Только следом пришли _эти_.

\- Кто? – поднял глаза Проныра.

\- Не знаю, - Лешвар поежился, то ли от холода, то ли от боли. - Я правда не знаю. Я таких никогда не видел здесь. Они на тех солдат похожи, помнишь, мы в космопорту как-то мельком видели, когда городские власти приезжали? Только те были с людей ростом, а эти – головы на полторы повыше будут. И быстрее раза в три. Я моргнуть не успел, они уже этих складских раскидали, как крысят.

\- Что они хотели? – скоб не хватило, и Проныра потянулся за новой кассетой.

\- А я знаю? – огрызнулся Лешвар. - Я дожидаться не стал, пока они и меня так уложат, развернулся – и бежать. Они за мной гнались, Проныра, - неожиданно жалобно добавил он, и его голос дрогнул, - эти твари кровь чуют, наверное. Я знаю, я от кого хочешь уйду, я знаешь, от кого уходил? А эти… Они не люди, Проныра. Они не путались в переулках, они как будто знали, куда я сверну и куда пойду, как будто мысли читали, как jekharni.

\- Мысли? – Проныра смерил его долгим взглядом и повернулся к двери. - Ты их сюда не привел?

\- Не знаю… - Лешвар съежился, баюкая раненую руку. - Я не знаю, Проныра. Мне показалось, я оторвался от них, но эти твари, они же не люди, понимаешь, не люди…

\- Тихо, - оборвал его Проныра, и, встав с койки, осторожно прокрался к двери. Снаружи было тихо – по старой металлической лестницы нельзя было подняться неуслышанным, а от дверей пролеты просматривались на насколько этажей вниз. Арко не любил неожиданных гостей.

Проныра аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, выглядывая в щель и оглядываясь по сторонам. Тихо поскрипывали старые опорные балки, где-то наверху с гудением пронесся тяжелый грузовой флайер.

Проныра покачал головой и, отвернувшись от двери, снова перевел взгляд на Лешвара.

\- Пока никого, - проговорил он, - давай заканчивать с твоей раной.

Лешвар открыл было рот, чтобы ответить – и странно изменился в лице. С его широко распахнувшихся глазах плескался страх, рот, приоткрывшийся для слов, странно искривился. Проныра обернулся и замер.

Не было никаких шагов. Не было скрипа старой двери.

Двое рослых людей, одетых в черное, словно материализовались посреди тускло освещенной берлоги, как будто все прячущиеся по углам тени собрались в одну и приняли четкую форму.

А лица у них почему-то белые, машинально отметил про себя Проныра. Даже странно – тени ведь черные…

Лешвар хрипло засипел, словно силился что-то сказать. Тени, кажется, тоже собирались сказать что-то.

Но стоящий между ними Проныра опередил их всех.

\- Значит так, - неожиданно четким и ясным голосом произнес он, - Лешвар никуда не пойдет.

\- Почему же? – спросила одна из теней. Голос у нее был глубокий и низкий, и в нем плескалось что-то, похожее на иронию.

\- Потому что он ранен, и я с ним еще не закончил, - жестко ответил Проныра.

\- Ему окажут помощь, - пообещала тень.

\- Меня научили зашивать раны, а вот дела на середине бросать не научили, - огрызнулся Проныра, сам дивясь собственной смелости. Он должен был испугаться, наверное, - а вместо этого внутри всколыхнулась злость и холодная уверенность. – Мой долг – оказывать помощь тем, кто приходит ко мне за ней.

Слова, часто повторяемые Арко, слетели с языка сами, как заклинание, отгоняющее злобных духов. Тени переглянулись, и та, которая говорила с Пронырой, неожиданно улыбнулась – совсем по-человечески.

\- Выполнять свой долг – святая обязанность каждого, кто связал им себя, - проговорила тень. - Заканчивай работу, мальчик. Мы подождем.

Проныра вернулся к съежившемуся на койке Лешвару и снова взялся за сшиватель. Спину неприятно холодили взгляды черных, нечеловеческих глаз, и Проныра поймал себя на том, что руки у него все-таки затряслись. Сжав зубы, он заставил себя сосредоточиться. Сейчас не время для этого.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Кауни (киаварск. Kaaunni), всеядные мелкие жуки из семейства Ectobiidae, в основном обитающие в вентиляции и на складских помещениях. Распространены повсеместно, обладают высокой приспособляемостью и быстрым размножением.


	3. Chapter 3

Апотекарион встретил Скраундера холодом и характерным запахом обеззараживающих средств – в середине дня всегда выполнялась штатная очистка воздуха в помещениях. Братья-апотекарии и смертный персонал, за исключением дежурных, проводили это время в рефектории, и по коридорам сновали только апотекарионные сервиторы и дроны-уборщики.

Переступив через подвернувшегося под ноги дрона, Скраундер зашел в лабораторию и остановился, рассматривая замершую у приборной панели фигуру. Серворуки ее нартециума торчали в разные стороны, словно пытаясь одновременно дотянуться до нескольких приборных панелей, рабочего стола и стоек с бумагами и реактивами. Издали казалось, что среди стоек и приборов возится гигантский паук.

Скраундер смерил его взглядом, и выразительно прокашлялся. «Паук» вздрогнул, виновато поджимая металлические «лапки», и обернулся.

\- Kheintarae? – он смущенно потупился, складывая серворуки за спиной.

\- Брат-апотекарий Корвинари, - отчеканил Скраундер, - согласно регламенту работы апотекариона, во время штатной очистки помещений следует _полностью_ их очистить, если вы помните. В том числе и от братьев, не занятых неотложными делами.

\- Я… - «паук» виновато оглянулся на приборную панель, - я как раз собирался уходить, kheintarae. Просто как раз в этот момент закончилась обработка данных, я подумал, что стоит с ней ознакомиться. И там обнаружилась одна любопытная деталь…

\- Настолько любопытная, что ты решил пренебречь обедом? – Скраундер поднял бровь. - Неван, кажется, мы с тобой уже говорили об этом. Во время штатной работы и при отсутствии форс-мажорных обстоятельств ни отдыхом, ни трапезой пренебрегать не следует. И если так пойдет и дальше, мне придется попросить Шаэра и его технодесантников встроить тебе в доспехи таймер и блокиратор.

\- Я такой же десантник, как и все остальные, kheintarae, - Неван совсем по-мальчишески нахмурился, смешно наморщив нос, - и от одной пропущенной трапезы со мной ничего не случится.

\- Где одна, там и две, - резонно возразил Скраундер. - А дальше это войдет в привычку, и однажды тебе не хватит ровно одной тарелки каши для того, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь. Запомни, Неван – в любом ордене есть два десантника, которые обязаны всегда быть сытыми и отдохнувшими: магистр и апотекарий. Первый – потому что головой отвечает за весь орден, а второй головой отвечает за первого. Это понятно?

\- Да, сэр, - со вздохом ответил Неван.

\- В таком случае, иди обедать, и чтобы в течение положенного на отдых часа я тебя здесь не видел.

\- Ayenn, - Неван кивнул и направился к выходу. У самой двери он обернулся на оставленный когитатор, но, перехватив взгляд Скраундера, скрылся в коридоре.

Проводив его взглядом, Рови покачал головой и со вздохом устроился за столом, принимаясь выстукивать одну за другой команды на сенсорной панели когитатора. По очереди засветились экраны, ожил трехмерный проектор, и над столом засияли голографические графики и сводки. Скраундер поудобнее развалился в кресле, рассматривая ползущие перед глазами сводки и отчеты, и одобрительно хмыкнул.

Брат Неван Корвинари был достаточно молод для космического десантника, относительно молод для практикующего апотекария, и возмутительно молод по меркам самого Скраундера. Но трудолюбия и таланта ему было не занимать, и порой этот удачный союз приносил ощутимые плоды. Впрочем, с точки зрения Скраундера, Неван мог бы добиться и большего – если бы ставил себе более приземленные и реализуемые цели.

Но на мелочи этот мальчик не разменивался.

Скраундер хорошо помнил, как увидел его первый раз – в тот день в апотекарион отправили очередную группу неофитов, проходивших подготовку к первым операциям. Их было семеро – шестеро мелких и жилистых киаварских мальчишек, закаленных суровыми условиями трущоб и подулья, и один паренек с Освобождения. Неофитов, выросших на луне Киавара, выдавали тонкость костей и более высокий рост, и держались они обычно увереннее и спокойнее. Беспризорники из трущоб, привыкшие к ежедневному выживанию, первое время дичились, готовые защищаться или убегать, и долго и трудно учились доверию. Уроженцам Освобождения не нужно было бороться за кусок хлеба и спасать свою шкуру от бандитов, их с детства учили тому, что Гвардия Ворона – их защитники и благодетели, некогда освободившие их предков из рабства. Эти мальчишки не пытались сбежать, напротив – часто приходили сами.

Скраундер не знал, сам ли этот паренек пришел в орден или же его забрали капелланы, да и не особо интересовался. Куда важнее было то, что он не нервничал и не сопротивлялся осмотру и необходимым манипуляциям, - чем частенько грешили киаварские неофиты, - и это существенно облегчало задачу. Мальчишка покладисто разделся и позволил себя осмотреть, и с готовностью разлегся на койке, повинуясь указаниям апотекария. Поморщился только, когда кожу на его тонкой руке один за другим начали протыкать инъекторы.

Скраундер проверил в последний раз крепления инъекторов, набрал несколько команд на приборной панели, регулируя дозировку вводимых лекарств, и уже собирался уходить, когда мальчик неожиданно поинтересовался:

\- Это всегда так больно?

Скраундер обернулся. Глаза у мальчишки были странного зеленоватого оттенка, почти прозрачного. Такой цвет тут называли «шахтной водой», и шутили, что такие глаза достались ликейцам в наследство от предков-каторжан, вынужденных пить перемешанный с плесенью конденсат. Взаправду ли такая диета сказывалась на цвете глаз или нет, но такие зеленоглазые мальчишки частенько попадались среди набранных с луны неофитов.

А еще в его взгляде не было ни мольбы, ни боли – только задумчивость, словно мальчик искал решение задачи, к которой не подходили привычные формулы.

\- Не всегда, - ответил Скраундер, и, невесело усмехнувшись, добавил:

\- Бывает еще больнее.

\- И так со всеми? – мальчик повернул голову, и взгляд его зеленых глаз сфокусировался на Скраундере.

\- Интенсивность болей зависит от индивидуальных особенностей организма, но в целом все в пределах погрешности. – Скраундер проверил показания приборов и снова перевел взгляд на мальчика. - После сеанса боль проходит, в самых тяжелых случаях мы оказываем помощь. Но сейчас придется потерпеть, дружище. В конце концов, ты будущий десантник, - со смешком добавил он.

-  Это неправильно, - проговорил парнишка, прикрывая глаза.

\- Что именно? Ты не хочешь становиться десантником? – насмешливо поинтересовался Скраундер.

\- Хочу, - ответил тот, не открывая глаз, - но мне кажется неправильным, что процесс трансформации такой болезненный. Если он будет легче переноситься, будет меньше смертей. И больше десантников.

Скраундер, открывший было рот, закрыл его обратно и кашлянул, рассматривая лежащего на койке паренька.

\- Хотел бы тебе возразить, но, боюсь, твоих знаний пока что недостаточно, чтобы понять мои возражения, - усмехнулся Скраундер. - Подробности этого процесса в полном объеме знают только апотекарии. Становись Гвардейцем Ворона, парень. А там поговорим.

\- Значит, я им стану, - ответил мальчик.

Скраундер проверил крепления инъекторов и отошел от койки. Своей очереди дожидались еще пятеро мальчишек, и на долгие задушевные беседы у Скраундера не было времени. Да и, сказать по правде, желания тоже. Если этому пареньку будет достаточно такой простой мотивации, чтобы успешно пройти все испытания – благослови его примарх и Император. Скраундеру только и заботы – пришить все, что положено, да проследить, чтобы не отвалилось.

Мотивации, как ни странно, оказалось достаточно.  Неван пережил весь трансформационный процесс – единственный из всей группы, - и целиком посвятил себя медицине.

Скраундер не возражал, разве что усмехался, когда мальчишку совсем уж заносило.  На глазах неофита Корвинари за несколько лет умерло шестеро товарищей, и для него эта цифра казалась слишком большой.

На глазах брата-апотекария Рови Скраундера за несколько столетий умерло пять сотен. Однако, как бы там ни было, из паренька и впрямь вышел толковый апотекарий, и сейчас, когда орден особенно остро нуждался в пополнении, его наработки могли сослужить неплохую службу.

Пробегая глазами по ползущим на экранах строчкам, Скраундер все сильнее хмурился. Повторные обследования, проведенные после первого подготовительного этапа, только подтвердили прогноз.

Тридцать практически подтвержденных трупов из ста шестнадцати, вероятность летального исхода – от семидесяти трех до девяносто четырех процентов. В лучшем случае персонал Шпиля пополнится десятком новых сервов. В другое время Скраундер бы рискнул, но сейчас, в условиях общей мобилизации и острой нехватки ресурсов, нельзя было тратить их впустую. Шрайк рассматривал вариант запроса на Терру, но тамошние бюрократы будут обрабатывать запрос слишком долго, а пополнение требовалось уже сейчас, пока Гвардия Ворона располагала временем на зализывание ран и тренировку неопытных юнцов.

Отсортировав тех, чья смерть была наиболее вероятна, Скраундер обновил список. Количество имен сократилось до двенадцати. У четверых неплохие шансы, если приложить побольше усилий, еще восемь находились под большим вопросом.

Выведя список на другой экран, Скраундер свернул открытую базу данных и отключил проектор.

\- Да уж, милорд магистр, задал ты нам задачку, - пробормотал он, задумчиво потирая лоб.

Гудение вентиляционных систем затихло, и когитатор снова курлыкнул. На одном из экранов высветился отчет о проведенной дезинфекции помещений. Скраундер отметил сообщение как прочитанное, и вернулся к спискам.

Сзади послышались шаги, Скраундер вывел список на большой экран.

\- Ты очень вовремя вернулся, - проговорил он, не поворачиваясь. – Что скажешь про этих ребят?

Подошедший сзади Неван оперся о спинку кресла Скраундера, раздумчиво глядя на висящий на экране список.

\- Не думаю, что смогу сказать про них что-то новое, kheintarae, - наконец, пожал он плечами. - Прогноз скверный, повторные обследования после первого этапа фармакотерапии это подтвердили.

\- В таком случае, я перевожу их в твое распоряжение. Восьмерых мальчишек тебе хватит для того, чтобы протестировать на них результаты твоей работы? – поинтересовался Скраундер, оборачиваясь.

Неван нахмурился, сверля взглядом список.

\- Все, чем я располагаю на данный момент – это теории и предположения, kheintarae. Я еще не проводил никаких практических опытов.

\- Заодно и проведешь.

\- Брат Скраундер, - Неван отстранился от кресла и скрестил на груди руки, - я не считаю правильным использовать этих мальчишек как подопытных животных, не имея на руках ничего, кроме предположений. Которые, к тому же, с большой вероятностью могут оказаться ошибочными. А цена ошибки в данном случае слишком высока. Позвольте мне сначала проверить мои предположения на менее ценных объектах.

\- У нас нет на это времени, Неван, - Скраундер покачал головой. - Твои исследования могут затянуться на годы, а милорд магистр не даст нам столько времени. Эти восемь мальчишек умрут независимо от того, насколько этичным будет способ их убийства. Однако у тебя, мой юный друг, есть возможность повысить их шансы.

\- Только теоретическая.

\- Вся наша работа – это одна большая игра в наперстки, Неван, - Скраундер развел руками. - Все, что мы можем – изучать движения рук судьбы, запоминать щербинки на стаканах, чтобы повысить свои шансы угадать, под каким из них спрятана гайка. Все, что нам остается – верить в лучшее. Мальчишкам может повезти, а может не повезти. Твои исследования могут принести пользу, а могут не принести. И если ты сейчас подумал о том, что стоит проконсультироваться с библиариями, то я могу сказать тебе, каким будет ответ, - добавил он со смешком, - будущее зависит от слишком большого количества факторов.

Неван, открывший было рот, чтобы возразить, закрыл его и невесело усмехнулся.

\- Не мне спорить с вашим опытом, kheintarae, - вздохнул он, убирая за ухо выбившуюся из неопрятного хвоста прядь. - Но вы сами-то в это верите?

\- Я уже давно не верю ничему, кроме своих рук и глаз, а они меня пока что не подводили, - отрезал Скраундер. - Так ты берешь мальчишек или нет?

Неван еще раз взглянул на экран, на котором по-прежнему светился список.

\- Беру.


	4. Chapter 4

Снаружи зарядил дождь, и раскинувшиеся на горизонте ремонтные блоки утонули в дымке, таращась оттуда огоньками сигнальных ламп. Иногда огоньки шевелились, и целыми группками медленно перемещались в разные стороны – где-то там, неразличимые сквозь туман, двигались транспортные платформы.

Дождь загнал вечно кружащих над шпилем птиц под крыши и навесы, и теперь они шуршали и хлопали крыльями где-то наверху, под высоким сводом коридора. Проныра, сидящий на подоконнике, несколько раз машинально поднимал голову, когда сверху раздавался шелест перьев или хриплое карканье, но так и не сумел разглядеть прячущуюся в тенях птицу.

Их было пятеро – аколитов апотекариона, молодых, худощавых мальчишек, вымахавших благодаря начавшимся преобразованиям в высоту, но еще не в ширину. В форменных светло-серых одеждах в полумраке коридора юные апотекарии напоминали то ли выбравшихся из своих нор bhei-tasskhi[1], то ли неупокоенные души предыдущих неофитов, не переживших процесс трансформации.

Эта мысль заставила Проныру хмыкнуть себе под нос. Лешвар не пережил одну из операций, и порой Проныре казалось, что он невольно занял его место. Капелланы Гвардии Ворона пришли за Лешваром, а забрали их обоих. Но монетка в кармане у судьбы оказалась всего одна – и она решила подать ее Проныре. Видимо, сочла, что от него будет больше пользы.

Самому Проныре было все равно, кого зашивать – он просто продолжил делать то, что делал всегда, хотя теперь ему многому приходилось учиться. Потроха космического десанта отличались от потрохов простых смертных, и всю эту непростую систему приходилось учиться восстанавливать, поддерживать, а в случае с рекрутами - и вовсе создавать с нуля.

Правда, до полноценной работы с рекрутами аколитов не допускали. Зато в изобилии сваливали на них мелкую рутинную работу вроде оказания первой помощи неофитам после тренировок.

Иными словами, Проныра не мог сказать, что ему пришлось заниматься чем-то новым – синяки, порезы и растяжения, с которыми ему приходилось почти каждый день иметь дело, мало чем отличались от синяков, порезов и растяжений, выпадавших на долю айкорских Кауни.

Утренняя тренировка закончилась около двух часов назад – Проныра и его товарищи успели попрактиковаться на неофитах, перекусить в рефектории, и теперь уныло слонялись под дверями одной из аудиторий скрипториума. Брат-апотекарий Вайнек, который должен был провести у них занятие, задерживался – ночью в Шпиль вернулась Седьмая рота капитана Никаена, основательно потрепанная в последней кампании, и старшие апотекарии до сих пор возились с ранеными.

Насчет аколитов никаких новых распоряжений не поступало, и Проныре, скучающему вместе с товарищами в коридоре скрипториума, потихоньку начинало казаться, что про них попросту забыли.

Где-то сверху снова зашуршало, и Проныра поднял голову. Птица копошилась прямо над ним, и Проныра, прищурившись, сумел рассмотреть шевелящееся темное пятно. В шелест и постукивание над головой вплелся шелест чужой одежды и негромкие, легкие шаги, отдающиеся где-то в конце коридора. Проныра с готовностью обернулся на звук, ожидая увидеть апотекария Вайнека. Но из теней выскользнула совсем другая фигура – более тонкая, более легкая, закутанная в темно-серый плащ. Переговаривающиеся у дверей аколиты умолкли, глядя на пришедшего.

Подойдя ближе, паренек откинул с лица капюшон и тряхнул головой, откидывая упавшие на лицо волосы. Они у него были странного цвета – серовато-русые, но словно присыпанные белой пылью. Проныре даже подумалось, что на него, должно быть, опрокинули какой-то строительный мусор – такого количества пыли в Шпиле не водилось даже в потайных коридорах, а уж их в свое время Проныра и его приятели облазили достаточно.

Задать вопрос Проныра не успел – подошедший следом апотекарий Вайнек, еще оттирающий на ходу руки какой-то салфеткой, рассыпался в извинениях и, набрав код на дверной панели, впустил мальчишек в аудиторию.

Вспыхнули потолочные лампы, ожил настольный проектор, засветились цветные схемы на мультимедийных экранах. Проныра украдкой покосился на странного паренька в темном плаще, усевшегося чуть поодаль от остальных аколитов. Он уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы задать остальным вопрос, но в этот момент парень поправил ворот плаща, и на его шее сверкнул серебряный медальон.

Геральдический ворон на серебряном поле сжимал в когтях рогатый череп.

Паренек был аколитом библиариума.

Медальон давал исчерпывающий ответ на некоторые вопросы. Нельзя сказать, что совместные занятия были для неофитов какой-то редкостью. Будущие технодесантники часто обучались параллельно апотекариям, изучая особенности установки протезов, а апотекарии, в свою очередь, учились оказывать первую помощь псайкерам и разбираться в тонкостях устройства мозговых имплантов и психических капюшонов.

Но обычно такие занятия были рассчитаны на несколько групп, порой со всех трех учебных направлений, а этот паренек был здесь один. Однако брат Вайнек воспринял его присутствие как должное, значит, был предупрежден заранее.

Впрочем, этот вопрос занимал Проныру недолго – темой сегодняшней лекции была регенерация внешних и внутренних органов, материала для изучения было достаточно, а времени – наоборот, поэтому Вайнек практически не давал группе передышки, переходя от органа к органу, подробно останавливаясь на особенностях каждого.

Пару раз Проныра украдкой наблюдал за сидящим поодаль библиарием, но тот был слишком увлечен – то ли лекцией, то ли собственными мыслями. А может быть, и вовсе медитировал – за несколько лет жизни в ордене Проныра уяснил, что по лицу этих ведьмаков совершенно невозможно что-либо прочесть, если только ты сам не псайкер.

Занятие закончилось общим тестом, и библиарий справился с ним быстрее всех. Проныра мрачно подумал, что в бытии псайкером есть свои плюсы – когда ты не знаешь ответ, можно спокойно положиться на голос интуиции. 

Паренек, между тем, встал с места, и, о чем-то негромко переговорив с братом Вайнеком, коротко поклонился и скрылся в коридоре.

Не то, чтобы Проныра всерьез рассчитывал, что библиарий будет их дожидаться, но все-таки, покинув аудиторию после тестирования, ощутил легкий укол досады. Странный парень унес с собой ответы на вопросы, которые Проныра не отказался бы ему задать.

Ладно, решил он про себя. Как бы там ни было, этот парень где-то в Шпиле. В коридорах, на тренировках, в общем душе, в рефектории – неважно. К тому же, как частенько говорил брат-апотекарий Реннис, обучающий аколитов основам хирургии, «апотекарион – это то место, где рано или поздно оказывается каждый».

«К сожалению, чаще поздно», добавлял обычно брат Вайнек.

Проныра помотал головой, вытряхивая из нее копошащиеся там вопросы и мысли, и, сунув руки в карманы штанов, зашагал по коридору вместе с остальными. Дождь за окнами перешел в мелкую морось, заволакивая стекла клубами мутной дымки, в коридорах стало темнее и холоднее. Вентиляционные системы Шпиля выполняли штатную очистку воздуха, и угодившие под потоки холодного воздуха птицы с негодующим карканьем перепархивали с одной балки на другую.

Следующая боевая тренировка у скаутских отделений была в самом разгаре, и до следующего практического занятия оставалось не так уж много. Проныра послонялся по коридорам жилого блока, раздумывая, чем бы заняться, и, так ничего и не придумав, свернул в общий коридор, ведущий к лестнице.

За те несколько лет, что он провел в Шпиле, он успел облазить его везде, куда только мог пролезть неофит. Величественные темные своды, широкие коридоры и шепчущие по углам тени – здесь все было совсем не так, как шумной, светлой и тесной Айкоре, которая осталась где-то там, на Киаваре, еще одной россыпью точек на голографической карте – Проныра видел такую в одном из залов реклюзиама.

Дымка за окнами постепенно рассеивалась, пропуская все больше золотистых лучей – лунные сутки были короче планетарных, и, если на Киаваре сейчас едва наступал полдень, то на Освобождении день уже давно перевалил за середину, и желтоватая звезда, висящая в небе, все быстрее наливалась алым.

Побродив по коридорам, Проныра остановился у одного из окон, рассматривая очертания ремонтных блоков и дальние огни орбитальных доков. Шипящие над головой вентиляционные системы уже умолкли, и только изредка откуда-то со стороны проемов прилетал легкий прохладный ветерок – видимо, какая-то из арок вела на одну из смотровых площадок.

Проныра уже собирался уходить, когда очередной сквозняк вместе с дождевой сыростью, мокрой пылью и реагентами принес еще один запах.

Этот запах Проныра не перепутал бы ни с чем еще несколько лет назад.

Свежая кровь.

Проныра обернулся, принюхиваясь. Ветерок, доносящийся со стороны проемов, пах только дождем и химикалиями, и на какой-то миг Проныра решил, что ему показалось. Он наобум сделал несколько шагов, и спустя мгновение нос снова пощекотал запах чужой крови.

Проныра решительно зашагал к проему. Может быть, одна из птиц неудачно угодила в порыв сильного ветра и ударилась о стену?

Запах привел Проныру в один из проемов, ведущий в темный и холодный предбанник, провонявший кровью и дождевой водой. Проныра шагнул в арку, ведущую на смотровую площадку, и поежился от стылого сырого ветра. Из окна эта погода вовсе не выглядела такой мерзкой, какой она оказалась снаружи.

Проныра сделал несколько шагов вперед, окидывая площадку взглядом, и, уловив сзади шорох, развернулся и вздрогнул.

Никакой птицы здесь не было. Зато у стены, съежившись, сидел недавний паренек из библиариума. В своих темных свободных тряпках он напоминал мешок, то ли забытый, то ли припрятанный нерадивыми уборщиками.

Проныра шагнул ближе, и парень, словно только сейчас заметив его присутствие, скукожился еще сильнее.

\- Эй, - позвал Проныра, подходя и присаживаясь рядом на корточки, - с тобой все в порядке?

\- Все в порядке, - хриплым эхом откликнулся парень. - Ты что, меня искал?

\- Не тебя, а тот труп, который тут сожрали, - хмыкнул Проныра, - кровью на весь коридор несет.

Парень поморщился – то ли нахмурился, то ли улыбнулся, - и тряхнул головой.

\- Я думал, я справлюсь, - хрипло проговорил он. - Я справлялся с такими штуками. А тут не получается почему-то…

Внутри зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие, и Проныра, протянув руку, коротко велел:

\- Ну-ка покажи, что там у тебя.

Парень посмотрел на него в упор, и Проныра сообразил, что то, что он сначала принял за темную радужную оболочку, на самом деле было неестественно расширенными зрачками. Проныра бесцеремонно взял парня за локоть, заставляя высвободить руку из свободного рукава. Пальцы у него оказались холодные, дрожащие и перемазанные в крови. Осмотрев руку, Проныра не обнаружил ничего, что могло бы сойти за рану.

Зато обнаружилось на второй.

Проныра придержал трясущиеся пальцы и закусил губу, не сразу подобрав подходящее ругательство.

Чуть ниже запястья на бледной коже темнело кровавое пятно размером с добрую ладонь - кожа словно пошла пузырями, то ли сожженная, то ли стертая. Проныра нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что могло оставить такую рану.

\- Где это тебя так? – наконец, поднял он взгляд.

\- Сам, - хрипло откликнулся парень.

\- Послушай, если ты хотел покончить с собой, то сиганул бы уж сразу с бортика! Коракс свидетель, быстрее и проще бы было, - фыркнул Проныра. - Пойдем, тебе в апотекарион надо.

\- Я не пойду, - сипло ответил парень, судорожно помотав головой и прижимая руку к себе.

Проныра открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но, поразмыслив, кивнул.

\- Хорошо, нет - так нет. Пойдем ко мне, у меня есть все, что нужно. Тем более, до жилого блока аколитов будет поближе. Дойдешь? – спросил он, вставая и протягивая руку.

Парень смерил его странным взглядом, но все-таки ухватился за его запястье, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

Большую часть дороги он практически висел на Проныре, и наверняка с его руки, даже накрепко замотанной в рукав, капало на пол. Проныра мрачно подумал, что придется объясняться со старшими, если только сервиторы не приберут здесь до того, как эту кровь кто-нибудь обнаружит.

Но, видимо, Коракс все-таки присматривал за своими непутевыми младшими детьми – до жилого блока они добрались, никого не встретив, и колени у молодого библиария подогнулись уже у самой койки. Проныра сумел уронить его на койку, а не на пол, и принялся копаться в ящиках, изредка оглядываясь на своего невольного пациента. Тот неподвижно сидел на краю койки, неловко поджав травмированную руку, и немигающим взглядом смотрел в одну точку.

Проныра вытащил наконец-то нужную коробку, и, присев рядом, пихнул его в плечо.

\- Эй, ты еще здесь?

\- Все в порядке, - прошелестел в ответ парень. - Я в сознании.

\- Как тебя зовут, помнишь? Где находишься, соображаешь?

\- Помню, - парень бледно улыбнулся. - Я аколит библиариума Арвин Махарек из группы пси-бета-восемь, сижу в твоей келье на койке в жилом блоке Вороньего Шпиля. Такой ответ тебя устроит?

\- Более чем, - кивнул Проныра, принимаясь отцеплять пропитанные кровью тряпки. - Хотя, конечно, проверка на сознание – дерьмовый способ познакомиться. Меня, кстати, Рови зовут, - добавил он, сообразив, что так и не представился, - Рови Скраундер.

Слегка приукрасил, конечно – «Пронырой» его по-прежнему называли куда чаще, но в переводе на имперский общий готик дурацкое айкорское прозвище звучало солиднее. Даже на фамилию становилось похоже.

\- Day’kenn[2], - кивнул парень. Он по-прежнему был бледным, но его взгляд постепенно становился все более осмысленным.

Проныра взял его за руку, пристроив ее себе на колени, и принялся промывать антисептиками. Парень вздрогнул, напрягая пальцы, но руку не отдернул.

\- Рассказывай, как тебя угораздило, - велел Проныра, оттирая свернувшуюся кровь.

\- Сказал же, сам.

\- Зачем?

\- У меня были причины, - уклончиво ответил Арвин, глядя в сторону.

\- Хотя бы скажи, чем ты это сделал, - вздохнул Проныра, осматривая рану. - Мне нужно понять, как это лечить.

\- Я… - Арвин помолчал, кусая губы. - Оно… видишь ли, оно сначала не было таким страшным. Это уже потом, когда я попытался это исцелить, у меня перестало получаться. Наверное, мне было слишком больно, - добавил он, помедлив.

\- Да уж наверное, - согласно кивнул Проныра. - Арвин, чем быстрее ты мне все расскажешь, тем быстрее я смогу тебе помочь. Это порез или ожог?

\- Я биомант, - сознался Арвин со вздохом. - Я пытался исцелить глубокий порез. Не получилось.

\- Видимо, это был действительно глубокий порез, - Проныра цыкнул, осторожно оттягивая пальцем край раны. - Целый кусок кожи срезали, похоже. На тренировке, что ли?

\- Нет, - Арвин упрямо помотал головой. - Говорю же – я сам.

Проныра смерил его долгим взглядом, и постепенно до него начало доходить, что парень имеет в виду.

\- Там что-то было, да? – осторожно спросил он, потянувшись за упаковкой защитной пленки.

\- Было, - нехотя ответил Арвин. - Я из Сенкарры.

Проныра нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. О Сенкарре никогда не говорили вслух, но шепотом рассказывали многое. Когда-то это был крупный транспортный узел, куда свозили руду, добытую на Освобождении. А потом, когда Коракс поднял восстание и приемный пункт смело с лица планеты ядерным ударом, транспортные артерии оказались перерезаны, и Сенкарра заглохла, опустела и умерла. За последующие тысячелетия Киавар сумел зализать свои раны, и даже в Сенкарре снова зашуршала жизнь. Отрезанная от большинства городов, ненужная ни одному предприятию, полупустая Сенкарра превратилась в пристанище для всех, кто не мог найти себе места в других городах. Здесь не действовали никакие законы, кроме тех, что устанавливала местная власть.

И это было единственное место на всем Киаваре, где не имел силы строгий запрет на работорговлю, установленный Кораксом после Ликейского восстания.

\- Шрамы на десантниках рассасываются быстрее, чем на смертных, - проговорил Проныра, нарушая повисшее молчание, и принялся заклеивать опрысканную препаратами рану защитной биопленкой. - Клеймо бы сошло со временем.

\- Я знаю, - Арвин тряхнул головой, и его странные волосы, по-прежнему присыпанные белесой пылью, встопорщились, как перья у недовольной птицы. - Но так было быстрее. Я специально сегодня пришел на лекцию к брату Вайнеку, потому что он должен был рассказать про регенерацию слоев эпидермиса подробнее. Я думал, что справлюсь. Но вот… не получилось.

\- Попросил бы апотекариев, его бы свели.

\- Я думал об этом. Но для этого пришлось бы объяснять. Рассказывать. Капелланы не задают вопросов, но я ощущаю их эмоции. Они жалеют меня, Рови, - неожиданно горько добавил он, - а я не хочу, чтобы меня жалели. Уже не хочу. Я просто хочу об этом забыть.

Проныра повернулся, собираясь задать вопрос, но осекся, впервые рассмотрев белесую пыль на его волосах поближе. Серовато-русые волосы Арвина были присыпаны сединой.

\- Я псайкер, Рови, - неожиданно проговорил Арвин. - Проклятый jekharni. Я биомант, я раны умею залечивать, в Сенкаре моему таланту быстро нашлось применение. Мой первый хозяин занимался тем, что выколачивал долги из тех, кто долго их не возвращал. А иногда они не хотели отдавать. Или не могли. Не знаю. Неважно. Главное, что они не соглашались отдать, и тогда их начинали бить. А чтобы не дохли, я их исцелял. Я исцелял – и их снова били. И я исцелял их снова. У них были страшные глаза, знаешь? Они смотрели на меня, как на ангела Императора. На мучителя, который продлевал их агонию. На благодетеля, облегчающего их муки. Они проклинали меня и со слезами целовали мне руки. Это было страшно. А потом мой хозяин сам задолжал кому-то очень много. Больше, чем смог отдать. Я слышал, что его люди избили кого-то не того, и у него начались большие проблемы. И он расплатился мной. А второй хозяин очень не любил терять свои вещи. Он помечал их, чтобы они не потерялись.

Арвин с ненавистью посмотрел на свою руку, шевеля пальцами.

\- Я не хотел быть его вещью. Я ушел. Но с этой меткой все знали, кому меня вернуть. Меня почти и вернули, знаешь? Капелланы Гвардии Ворона забрали меня почти что из чужих рук. Но я все равно продолжал быть вещью, даже здесь. Вещью, помеченной своим хозяином…

Голос Арвина задрожал, и Проныра заметил, как у него затряслись губы.

\- Эй, тише, тише, - пихнул он его в плечо и встал, чтобы дотянуться до инъектора, - у тебя шок прошел, вот и накатило. Сейчас, погоди… - он со щелчком вогнал в паз капсулу.

Арвин поморщился, когда игла инъектора проколола кожу, но, похоже, отвлекшись, он вынырнул из болота своих воспоминаний. Проныра убрал инъектор и продолжил возиться с перевязкой.

\- Вот и все, - кивнул он, закрепляя верхний слой бинта. - Только до завтра не мочи и обязательно с утра мне покажись, перевязку сменить надо будет.

\- Спасибо, - Арвин отнял руку и на пробу пошевелил пальцами. - Да, - спохватился он, поворачиваясь, - ты со мной так долго провозился, разве тебе не надо было…?

\- Ну, если ты про медицинскую практику, то официальное занятие, я, конечно, уже пропустил, - Проныра бросил короткий взгляд на хроно, - но, если так вдуматься, я просто провел его в другом месте.

\- У тебя не будет проблем?

\- Совру что-нибудь.

\- А… - Арвин покосился на коробку с материалами и инструментами и вопросительно поднял бровь. - И часто ты так проводишь… практические занятия?

\- Бывает, - усмехнулся Проныра, - травмы, которые не надо показывать апотекариям, случаются частенько. Особенно, если ты залез, куда не надо, - он заговорщически подмигнул Арвину и принялся собирать инструменты обратно в коробку, - вот и приходится иногда прятать в карман то лишний бинт, то пару ампул, чтобы было, чем потом товарищей по-братски выручить.

\- И старшие не ругают?

\- Да знают они все, - отмахнулся Проныра, - просто смотрят сквозь пальцы. Лишняя тренировка скрытного проникновения и пополнения боеприпасов еще никому не помешала, а уж лишняя медицинская практика – тем более.

Арвин встал на ноги. Он оказался выше Проныры всего на полголовы, хотя пока они шли до кельи, Проныре казалось, что худосочный библиарий, состоящий преимущественно из одних длинных и тонких конечностей, в которых они оба отчаянно путались, был выше как минимум на голову.

\- Тогда я пойду, - проговорил Арвин, - меня самого наверняка уже ищут. Спасибо тебе.

Он протянул перевязанную руку, и Проныра едва не сжал по привычке его запястье, но вовремя опомнился и ухватился за потеплевшие пальцы.

\- Да не за что. Обращайся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bhei-tasskhi (от киаварск. “bhi” – бледный, бесцветный, и “tasskhae” – «возвращаться») – существа из городского фольклора Киавара, также известные как «белые дети». Bhei-tasskhi – это бледные, изможденные создания, которыми после смерти становятся дети из нижних трущоб, никогда не видевшие света и умершие от голода. Bhei-tasskhi обитают на нижних уровнях и питаются отбросами, редко причиняя человеку вред, но напавшие стаей, вполне могут съесть ребенка или даже подростка.
> 
> [2] Букв. «теперь я знаю» (киаварск.), неформальный ответ на представление кого-либо, то же самое, что и «будем знакомы», «приятно познакомиться».


	5. Chapter 5

Нагреватель пискнул, сообщая о завершении цикла. Скраундер по очереди налил воды в обе миски, и, насыпав в них концентрата, принялся размешивать медленно разбухающую смесь лопаткой.

На вкус полупрозрачная серовато-желтая масса напоминала цемент, перемешанный с канализационными водорослями, да и выглядела ничуть не лучше, однако полноценный горячий обед Скраундеру не светил как минимум до конца дня. А если возникнут осложнения – то и того дольше. Скраундер размешал лопаткой содержимое одной миски и взялся за вторую, глядя, как Неван с фырканьем умывается над раковиной. Парень заметно устал, но держался молодцом.

Они провели в операционной восемь часов, прерываясь только на штатную дезинфекцию инструментов и помещений, пока оттуда увозили одного мальчишку и привозили следующего. Пятнадцать минут на обработку помещения, подготовку инструментов и пересмену ассистентов, полтора часа на операцию – и пятнадцать минут томительного ожидания результатов сканирования и анализов.

И каждый раз – проклятая лотерея. Чет или нечет. Черный или белый камень. В какой руке у судьбы прячется монетка – в правой или в левой.

Двоих из четырех прооперированных мальчишек увезли под воронье карканье[1], еще один балансировал на грани, но его состояние удалось худо-бедно стабилизировать. Результаты четвертого были удовлетворительными, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы внушать уверенность.

Впереди было еще четыре таких же операции.

Четыре потенциальных покойника.

\- Эй, хватит уже плескаться, - позвал Скраундер, устраиваясь за столом и забирая одну из мисок, - у нас не так много времени.

Неван вытащил из упаковки салфетку и обтер лицо. Пока он умывался, челка и выбившиеся из хвоста прядки намокли и теперь липли ко лбу и щекам. Неван устало потер лицо ладонями и присел на свободный табурет, пододвигая к себе миску с концентратом. Скраундер услужливо протянул ему ложку, и Неван машинально забрал ее, поблагодарив отрешенным кивком.

Он механически отправлял в рот одну ложку каши за другой, глядя куда-то перед собой, то ли корректируя в уме какие-то невидимые Скраундеру схемы, то ли оправдываясь перед собственной совестью. Скраундер смерил его взглядом, - хмурую морщинку между бровей, залегшие под глазами тени, напряженную челюсть, - и покачал головой.

Брат Корвинари был еще достаточно молод и достаточно упрям, чтобы продолжать идти вперед и верить, что ему удастся пробить стену, которую до него не смогли пробить сотни других. Порой Скраундера это забавляло – он в этом возрасте тоже во многое верил. Потом он если не разочаровался, то, как минимум, научился оценивать свои возможности трезво. Но сейчас упрямого паренька было даже, пожалуй, жаль – неудачи сегодняшнего дня его заметно подкосили. В его душе поселилась неуверенность, которая с каждым провалом будет становиться сильнее, и в неподходящий момент может привести к ошибкам, цена которых может оказаться слишком высокой.

Однако подбодрить Невана было нечем.

Скраундер понимал, что с большой долей вероятности они оба напрасно тратят время и ресурсы. На худородной почве сложно взрастить вековые деревья, если предел ее возможностей – чахлые ростки.

Они говорили сегодня об этом с милордом магистром, когда Скраундер зашел с очередным докладом.

\- Рови, тебе совершенно необязательно отчитываться передо мной лично, - кисло заметил Шрайк, глядя на выразительно застывшего рядом со столом апотекария. – Подсчитай, сколько времени и энергии ты тратишь на эти прогулки. Связь в Шпиле работает без перебоев.

\- По вокс-связи сложно оценить твое состояние, Кайво, - резонно возразил Скраундер. - Особенно если учесть, как хорошо ты умеешь врать. Я апотекарий, и привык доверять собственным руками и глазам больше, чем чужим словам.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Скраундер по-простому уселся в свободное кресло и коротко отчитался о ходе работ и результатах обследований.

\- Делаем все, что можем, - развел он руками под хмурым взглядом Шрайка. Ответить тот не успел – когитатор пискнул, выводя на экран новое сообщение. Скраундер дождался, пока Шрайк отстучит ответ, и негромко поинтересовался:

\- Скажи мне, Кайваан, ты не хочешь ускорить процесс пополнения более простым и эффективным способом? Мы могли бы набирать рекрутов не только с Киавара и Освобождения, но и с ближайших планет и колоний. Это самый простой и логичный вариант в данной ситуации.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Шрайк, и, отвлекшись от когитатора, сосредоточил все внимание на Скраундере. – Мы поднимали этот вопрос во время Конклава Теней еще месяц назад, когда я отдал приказ об ускоренном пополнении наших рядов.

\- Я не знал об этом, - Скраундер нахмурился. - К какому решению вы пришли?

\- Ни к какому. Мнения разделились примерно поровну, и договориться не удалось, а растягивать Конклав на двое суток, дожидаясь, пока эта свара вернется в конструктивное русло, я не мог и не хотел. Вопрос пришлось отложить в долгий ящик.

\- Шрайк, на том Конклаве не присутствовал ни один апотекарий. Ты мог бы позвать кого-то, кто смог бы аргументированно обосновать это решение. В конце концов, - добавил он сухо, - ты мог позвать меня. Я бы попросту задавил их авторитетом. Не то, чтобы я каким-то образом занижал таланты нашего командования, но, поверь мне, на операционном столе между старшим библиарием и желторотым скаутом нет практически никакой разницы, поэтому слово любого апотекария будет иметь вес.

\- Дело не в том, насколько это технически реализуемо, Рови, - Шрайк бросил короткий взгляд на экран когитатора и снова перевел взгляд на апотекария. - Никто не сомневается в том, что в нашей ситуации это самый простой и самый оправданный шаг. Разногласия вызвала… моральная сторона вопроса, назовем это так. Примерно половина собравшихся сочла это решение неприемлемым именно с этической точки зрения. Ситуация, в которой мы находимся, не кажется им настолько чудовищной, чтобы идти на такие решительные меры.

\- Треть от одной роты, - принялся загибать пальцы Скраундер. - Треть от второй и практически полностью уничтоженная третья.

\- После Истваанской резни Девятнадцатый легион был практически уничтожен, но, тем не менее, Коракс сумел его восстановить, не прибегая к набору с других планет.

\- Им напомнить, чем это в итоге обернулось?

\- Они помнят, Рови. Они все прекрасно помнят. Но, тем не менее, за все время существования Гвардии Ворона с того момента, как Коракс возглавил его, мы набирали рекрутов только с Киавара и Освобождения. В самых крайних случаях мы прибегали к помощи с Терры, и этот вариант был единогласно принят Конклавом как наиболее подходящий для всех.

\- За то время, пока запрос на Терре будут обрабатывать и выполнять, мы могли бы уже набрать мальчишек из колоний.

\- Я знаю, - Шрайк повернулся, глядя в окно, на тонущие в дымке промышленные сектора Освобождения.

\- Кто представлял Библиариум на том Конклаве? – поинтересовался Скраундер.

\- Эпистолярий Иткос Джевель, как старший из присутствующих в Шпиле. Впрочем, толку от него все равно не было. Ты же знаешь этих библиариев, от них никогда нельзя добиться внятного ответа о прогнозах. «Слишком много вероятностей», «слишком много факторов» … - Шрайк фыркнул, поворачиваясь. - С таким же успехом на месте Иткоса мог быть кто угодно.

Скраундер покачал головой.

\- Ты просто не умеешь спрашивать.

\- Может быть. Что ж, - Шрайк невесело усмехнулся, - по крайней мере, теперь я точно знаю, кто из высших офицеров внимательно слушал нотации капелланов. Коракс старательно пестовал память о восстании, опасаясь, что бывшие рабы сами станут хозяевами, и вместо того, чтобы приучить рабов к свободе, научил их помнить, что когда-то они были рабами. Теперь все эти химеры о том, что «те, кто не знал плети на плечах, не поймут раба», настолько прочно сидят в голове, что у нас в ордене конфликтуют даже выходцы с луны и планеты, не говоря уж о том, что будет, если мы наберем чужаков. Мы стали заложниками собственных традиций.

\- Мне показалось, или ты сейчас критиковал примарха? – усмехнулся Скраундер.

\- Насколько я знаю, он сам против этого не возражал, - усмехнулся в ответ Шрайк, и в его усталой, холодной усмешке снова проскользнула та дерзость, хорошо знакомая тем, кто знал его юнцом. – Если летописи не врут, то даже Герит Аренди, наш первый магистр, позволял себе не самые почтительные высказывания.

\- Они с Кораксом выросли вместе, так что он мог себе это позволить.  

Шрайк развел руками, словно признавая поражение, но его улыбка быстро угасла.

\- Сейчас здесь нет ни Коракса, ни Аренди, но слова и поступки принадлежат им, а последствия разгребаю я, Рови. Как умею.

\- А как же все эти твои речи при вступлении в должность? «Все доступные союзы», «все имеющееся в распоряжении оружие»?

Шрайк хмуро посмотрел на экран когитатора.

\- Я слишком занят, Рови, - наконец, проговорил он. - У меня не хватит ни времени, ни сил на еще один конфликт. А он неминуемо вспыхнет. Многие будут недовольны – ломанием традиций, приходом в орден чужаков.

\- Ты магистр и можешь указывать.

\- Рови… Ты помнишь, как отреагировали на мои слова братья там, в шахте? Немного нашлось охотников переламывать вековые устои. Мы никогда не доверяли другим, а тут нам пришлось довериться – и кому? Тем, с кем мы всегда были на ножах. Тем, кто изначально ненадежен. Половина ордена видит во мне того, кто впустит в коридоры Шпиля свежий воздух, и когда я начну ломать устои под себя, пользуясь властью, они увидят, что я такой же, как Северакс. Что они ошиблись во мне. Вторая половина ордена видит во мне спасителя, того, кто вернет стабильность и исправит ситуацию. А я вместо стабильности принесу резкие перемены. И они увидят, что ошиблись во мне. Многие считают, что мой приказ восстановить численность ордена продиктован исключительно личными мотивами. Я потерял больше людей, чем остальные.

Шрайк умолк, снова потирая лицо ладонью.

\- А ты думал, магистром быть легко? – невесело усмехнулся Скраундер.

\- А я ни о чем и не думал, - огрызнулся Шрайк, убирая руку от лица. - Меня вообще, как ты помнишь, мало кто спрашивал. Все знают, что Кайваан Шрайк спасает те планеты, от которых даже имперское командование отказывается, так пусть он спасет орден! Если называть вещи своими именами, Рови, я нужен, пока орден находится в бедственном положении, но кресло подо мной стоит на трех ногах, и набор чужаков – скверная подпорка под сломанную ножку. Я отдам приказ об этом сразу же, как только смогу, - добавил он спокойнее, - потому что рано или поздно даже самые консервативно настроенные братья поймут, что некоторые устои давно пора ломать. А пока что работайте, с чем можете.

\- Куда деваться, - развел руками Скраундер, поднимаясь с кресла. - Я не буду обещать тебе чуда, Шрайк.

\- Я знаю, на что ты способен, - кивнул тот в ответ, - и этого достаточно.

Скраундер кивнул и направился к выходу. У самой двери он обернулся и негромко добавил:

\- Поспи хотя бы пару часов. Ну или поешь, для разнообразия. На тебя без слез смотреть невозможно.

\- Тебя так слепит мое сияние? – насмешливо вскинулся Шрайк.

Скраундер покачал головой и скрылся за дверью.

Спорить было бесполезно. Скраундер жил на этом свете уже не первую сотню лет, и знал, что сколько бы времени он не потратил на разъяснения, некоторые молодые, глупые и чересчур ответственные мальчишки все равно будут упрямо бороться с ветром, не жалея себя, пока не набьют порядочное количество шишек и не пообломают об ветки крылья. Как космический десантник и сын Коракса, Скраундер прекрасно их понимал, но, будучи апотекарием, не одобрял их упрямства совершенно.

Поэтому сейчас, глядя на усталого Невана, машинально отправлявшего в рот одну ложку каши за другой, Скраундер мрачно думал о том, что чуда он, конечно, не обещал, но оно бы им сейчас действительно не помешало.  Медицина, как и любая другая наука, имела свои пределы, но в Ордене были и те, кому под силу было эти пределы раздвинуть.

Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Скраундер принялся доедать собственную порцию каши.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Тоже самое, что и «вперед ногами» - вороны-падальщики кружат над тем, кто уже умер или вот-вот умрет.


	6. Chapter 6

Вдалеке глухо зарокотало и над горизонтом вспыхнуло зарево. Ночная чернота покраснела, порыжела, ненадолго рассеялась, чтобы потом сгуститься снова.

Земля под ногами завибрировала, но был ли это еще один тектонический удар или отголоски дальних взрывов, Проныра не знал, а на то, чтобы задуматься, сил уже не осталось. Голова все еще гудела, и этот гул то закладывал уши, то отдавался болью в затылок. Перед глазами плавало, в носу свербело от набившихся туда пыли и пепла.

Проныра плохо помнил последние двадцать минут. Кажется, он все-таки успел извлечь геносемя из тела убитого сержанта Лаккса до того, как очередной авиаудар вспахал землю совсем рядом. Сам момент взрыва Проныра и вовсе не запомнил – помнил только, как закрыл глаза на мгновение, пригибаясь, когда снаряд разорвался в нескольких метрах от него, а потом он оглох и ослеп. Проныра не сразу сообразил, что произошло, а, стащив поврежденный шлем, обнаружил, что лежит в яме в пятнадцати шагах от того места, где валялся труп сержанта. Самого трупа на месте не было, и Проныра не сумел его отыскать, да и не больно-то и пытался. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он инстинктивно проверил сохранность редуктора, и, прихрамывая, побрел прочь, к точке эвакуации.

Брат Ротарикс был прав, не надо было возвращаться. Но Проныра решил, что справится, решил, что успеет, что он моложе, быстрее, что он знает, что делает.

Идиот.

Поврежденная нога ныла все сильнее, и Проныра, сцепив зубы, ускорил шаг. Надо добраться до точки эвакуации и проверить, как там остальные, а потом уже страдать. Голова все еще кружилась, и, когда Проныра запнулся обо что-то, раненую ногу пронзила резкая боль, но он отогнал малодушную мысль о том, чтобы сделать инъекцию обезболивающего. В точке эвакуации могут ждать те, кому нужнее.

Коракс Всемилостивый, о чем он только думал? Брат Вайнек тяжело ранен, и Проныра – единственный дееспособный апотекарий в этом секторе. Если эвакуационная группа задержится, им некому будет помочь. Надо было остаться, поберечь себя и не лезть в самое пекло…

...но тогда некому было бы забрать прогеноиды павших братьев.

Проныра снова проверил сохранность редуктора. Индикаторы успокаивающе моргали зеленым, капсулы были целы. Теперь надо доставить их в целости и сохранности.

Ноги задрожали, и Проныра пошатнулся, не сразу сообразив, что причина была не в его слабости. Земля под ногами снова затряслась, и Проныра рухнул ничком, крепко сжимая редуктор и прикрывая голову, пережидая очередной толчок. Где-то вдалеке снова раздался взрыв, над горизонтом снова взметнулось зарево, и в черное небо взлетел рой сияющих алых точек – то ли осколков, то ли сигнальных ракет. Дождавшись, когда гул утихнет, Проныра поднялся на ноги, и, сжав зубы, поспешил вперед.

До точки эвакуации было всего три километра. Не так уж и много. Он должен дойти.

Если только не угодит в какой-нибудь разлом.

Где-то там, вдали, где над горизонтом пылало алое зарево, еще шли ожесточенные бои, и гул от взрывов смешивался с гулом подземных толчков. Повстанцы Халлакса все еще продолжали сопротивляться, хотя им давно уже стоило уносить ноги отсюда. Вдалеке что-то взорвалось, и Проныра невольно обернулся, глядя, как над горизонтом поднимается столб алых искр.

Извержение.

Сейсмическая обстановка на Халлаксе-Три-Восемнадцать ухудшалась с каждым днем, с каждым новым боем, каждый удар или взрыв словно откликался эхом где-то в глубине земли, но повстанческая армия Халлакса не придавала этому значения. А может быть, даже искала смерти в этом огне. Проныра понимал, что движет этими людьми, - окажись на их месте верные Богу-Императору граждане, они бы точно также ожесточенно сопротивлялись. Проныра не жалел тех, кто был врагами Империума, независимо от их расы, пола и возраста, но видеть, как люди умирают во имя ложных идеалов, было тяжело.

Гниль, поразившая Халлакс и остальные планеты, зародилась в одной из отдаленных колоний. Как и всякая плесень, ересь, пустившая росток в укромном уголке, вскоре захватила все доступное пространство. Один из колонистов, то ли незарегистрированный псайкер, то ли просто сумасшедший, объявил себя мессией, пришедшим открыть людям глаза. Нашлось достаточное количество тех, кто поверил ему, а у них, в свою очередь, нашлось достаточно оружия, чтобы переубедить несогласных. Культ «прозревших» поглощал колонию за колонией, засасывая все новых и новых адептов. Как вирус, он проникал в умы, постепенно поражая планету за планетой. А затем, когда в руках «прозревших» оказалось достаточно власти и силы, Халлакс и другие планеты объявили о своей независимости от Империума.

На подавление восстания были отправлены Третья, Восьмая и Десятая роты Гвардии Ворона. Для Проныры, недавно назначенного апотекарием Десятой, это была первая серьезная кампания. И теперь, похоже, вот-вот могла стать для него последней.

Подавление восстания на Халлексе должно было поставить точку в этой истории – именно на Халлексе располагались основные силы бунтовщиков и именно здесь, по данным разведки, находился «мессия».  После того, как несколькими ударами Гвардейцы Ворона лишили стратегически важные точки Халлекса связи и электроэнергии, у повстанцев было два выхода – сдаться или погибнуть.

«Прозревшие» выбрали смерть.

Они уничтожали собственные города, убивали собственных людей, и, не имея возможности нанести удар из космоса, разгрызали планету изнутри, взрывая шахтные комплексы. Израненный Халлекс проснулся и пришел в ярость, и сейсмические толчки наносили ответные удары, не разбирая своих и чужих. «Прозревших» это не остановило – они собирались умереть в очищающем огне вместе со своими противниками, изо всех оставшихся сил ускоряя собственный конец.

Обстановка стремительно ухудшалась с каждым днем, планы приходилось менять на ходу – если сначала командование Гвардии Ворона рассчитывало обеспечить эвакуацию гражданского населения, сохранившего лояльность Империуму, то затем к этому плану добавилось осторожное «по мере возможности».

А затем и вовсе сменилось на «выбраться отсюда живыми».

Отделение Десятой роты, к которой был приписан Проныра, вместе с двумя другими направлялось к точке эвакуации, когда сержант Ротарикс получил сообщение о том, что полтора отделения Восьмой, двигавшиеся к той же точке, попали под авиаудар. Помощи никто не просил, да и, сказать по правде, никто не рассчитывал, что кто-то из отделения мог выжить.

Но какой-то демон толкнул Проныру под ребра, и он бросился прочь от своего отделения, не обращая внимания на окрик сержанта Ротарикса. Полтора отделения – это слишком много. Даже если выживших и правда нет – кто-то должен был собрать уцелевшие прогеноиды.

Как он добрался до холмов, затянутых туманом, изрытых воронками ударов, Проныра еще помнил. Как бешеной крысой носился между рытвинами, пытаясь рассмотреть в черно-алой ночной темноте черные доспехи – тоже. Приближающиеся истребители он увидеть уже не успел, только услышал. А что было потом, он уже не видел, не слышал и не помнил.

Пытаясь отвлечься от ноющей боли в ноге, Проныра думал о том, что скажет брату Вайнеку при встрече. Молодым апотекариям Десятой роты, вчерашним аколитам, был дан простой и ясный приказ – беречь подопечных скаутов, будущее Ордена. Не рваться геройствовать, не делать глупостей, выполнять указания старших. Сколько указаний он нарушил? Похоже, что весь список.

К глухому рокоту пробудившегося вулкана примешался рев двигателей. Проныра поднял голову, всматриваясь в черное ночное небо, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть там «теневые ястребы». Гул постепенно стих, и Проныра снова направился вперед. До точки эвакуации оставалось совсем недалеко.

… То, что сначала показалось Проныре огромными насекомыми, покрытыми черным хитином, оказалось телами, закованными в черный керамит. Тела вздрагивали, ворочаясь, неловко шевелили конечностями и глухо, хрипло стонали. Проныра несколько мгновений тупо таращился на них, прежде чем сообразил, что перед ним на земле лежат раненые товарищи.

Он добрался до нужной точки.

Из ночного ало-черного полумрака начали выскальзывать тени. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Проныра обнаружил, что вокруг него не меньше десятка человек. Поодаль, если напрячь глаза, можно было рассмотреть силуэты остальных - сидящий, лежащих, скукожившихся.

\- Вернулся? – спокойно спросил низкий голос, принадлежащий сержанту Ротариксу. Самого сержанта почти невозможно было разглядеть в темноте.

\- Вернулся, - ответил Проныра и закашлялся – голос закончился на середине слова, словно засыпанный пылью и пеплом, висящими в воздухе.

\- Хорошо, что вернулся, - просто ответил Ротарикс. – Ничем светящимся по возможности не пользуйся, нас могут засечь с неба, - добавил он, и, судя по шелесту шагов, зашагал прочь.

Проныра обессиленно уселся на землю, машинально прижимая к себе редуктор, глядя на темные фигуры, лежащие с ним рядом. У некоторых из них, как он сейчас смог рассмотреть, не хватало конечностей.

Проныра вздохнул и устало потер лицо. Лучше бы сержант Ротарикс его отругал. Или ударил.

Он нужен был здесь. Он должен был быть здесь. Он должен был направиться к точке эвакуации вместе с остальными и оказать помощь раненым.

Проныра малодушно подумал, что, возможно, мог бы угодить под шальной снаряд вместе со своим отрядом, если бы остался. Кто знает, как бы все повернулось…

«Будущее – величина динамическая, Рови», говорил Арвин, «никогда не угадаешь, отчего может зависеть исход событий. Ты можешь споткнуться о камень и задержаться на пару секунд, которые спасут тебе жизнь. А можешь обойти опасный мост, но поскользнуться на лужице плесени и свернуть себе шею».

Дешевая отговорка. По крайней мере, то чудовище вины, которое грызло Проныру изнутри, ею не насытилось.

\- Сержант Ротарикс! – позвал Проныра, поднимаясь на ноги, - Где эвакуационный челнок? Когда нас заберут отсюда?

\- Демоны его знают, Рови, - сухо откликнулись из темноты, - Эвакуационная группа не выходит на связь уже сорок минут. Я не знаю, что их задержало и когда они появятся.

Проныра закусил губу, оглядываясь по сторонам, глядя на лежащих на земле раненых. Многим из них требовалась серьезная помощь, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Совсем рядом под ногами кто-то глухо и хрипло застонал, и Проныра потянулся к висящему на бедре инъектору. Он не сможет вылечить их всех, но в его силах подарить милость Императора хотя бы нескольким.

Проныра посмотрел на датчик оставшихся доз.

Одна.

Как раз для одного молодого и безмозглого апотекария.

Проныра нахмурился и вернул инъектор в крепление.

Если эвакуационный челнок не появится в ближайшее время, им поможет только чудо. 

_«Не дрейфь, Проныра. Чудо уже здесь»._

Знакомый голос словно пощекотал виски изнутри, и Проныра оглянулся по сторонам. Где-то рядом в темноте зашуршало, послышались чужие шаги и голоса.

\- Скраундер! – послышался голос сержанта Ротарикса. Проныра шагнул было вперед и едва не столкнулся с еще одной тенью, выскользнувшей откуда-то сбоку.

\- Сидишь уж, я сам справлюсь, - фыркнул все тот же знакомый голос, теперь уже яркий и реальный, доносящийся из темноты, а не изнутри черепа. Сильные руки подхватили Проныру под локоть и почти силой усадили обратно на землю.

\- Арвин? – переспросил Проныра, глядя на знакомое лицо. То ли ночной полумрак начал рассеиваться, то ли этот чертов библиарий светился в темноте. Арвин усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. Опустившись на колено рядом с одним из тел, он коснулся его пальцами. Несколько мгновений Проныра завороженно смотрел, как под пальцами Арвина, словно изморозь, разливается голубоватое сияние. Стоны сменились ровным, спокойным дыханием, и Арвин, убрав руку, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Откуда ты здесь? – спросил Проныра.

\- Ты позвал, и я пришел, - просто улыбнулся Арвин.

\- Шутишь?

\- Отчасти. Любой библиарий чувствует, когда кто-то усиленно о нем думает, - Арвин подобрался ближе, и, пристроившись рядом с Пронырой на земле, положил ладони на его виски. От пальцев библиария сначала повеяло холодком, затем холод сменился мягким теплом, и Проныра почувствовал, как шум в ушах постепенно уходит вместе с головной болью.

\- И ты нашел меня? – удивленно спросил Проныра. Арвин убрал руки с его головы и положил их на ноющую ногу.

\- Очень хочется сейчас сказать что-нибудь такое пафосное и приличествующее случаю, - проговорил он, - о сердце, которое ведет туда, где ждет друг, угодивший в беду…  Но, если честно, мы ориентировались по координатам, которые прислала эвакуационная группа, - он усмехнулся, и его пальцы снова засияли, - Ваш отряд находился в зоне самых интенсивных бомбежек, вам наверняка была нужна помощь апотекария до прибытия эвакуационных челноков, а наше отделение оказалось ближе всех.

\- Ты не апотекарий.

\- Я биомант, это еще лучше, - Арвин хмыкнул, и, закончив свою работу, поднялся на ноги. Проныра дернулся было встать, но Арвин жестом велел ему оставаться на месте.

\- Сиди уж, герой. Хватит с тебя на сегодня.

Проныра открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но внезапно ощутил, что Арвин прав. Теперь он мог позволить себе отдохнуть. Боль отступила, и на смену ей пришла усталость. Устроившись на земле поудобнее, Проныра наблюдал, как Арвин колдует на ранеными – во всех смыслах этого слова. Его о чем-то спрашивали, он что-то негромко отвечал, черные силуэты шевелились в темноте, похожие на танцующие тени.

Проныра обхватил руками колени и пристроил поверх голову, глядя на голубоватое сияние, растекающееся под пальцами Арвина. До этого дня они часто спорили в шутку, что лучше, биомантия или медицина, и сейчас Проныра чувствовал, что готов уступить другу в этом споре.

По крайней мере, сегодня.


	7. Chapter 7

Вороны были первыми, кто встретил Скраундера, когда тот вышел из стерилизационной кабины, смазывая руки защитным кремом. Четыре птицы с раззявленными клювами, не очень аккуратно сложенные из желтоватой бумаги, кое-где покрытые черновыми записями, выстроились рядком на краю стола, как будто приветствуя вошедших. А может быть, как и все вороны, эти тоже требовали еды. А может быть, восхищались глянцевым блеском очищенного доспеха – Скраундер провел добрых пятнадцать минут в стерилизационной камере, отмывая доспехи от следов предыдущей операции. Такая длительная обработка была больше предосторожностью, чем необходимостью, но после пятой операции Скраундер уже был готов верить во все приметы и исполнять любые ритуалы.

Четвертый рекрут умер, пока они возились с пятым. Четыре бумажных птички выстроились на краю стола, а сидящий на лавке Неван уже сворачивал пятую из мятого листочка. Он отрешенно смотрел куда-то перед собой, почти не следя за тем, чем заняты его руки. На вошедшего Скраундера он тоже не обратил внимания, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли. Скраундер растер по рукам остатки защитного крема и взял одну птичку со стола. Он пошевелил бумажные крылья, то разводя, то снова складывая их вместе, и ворон охотно защелкал клювом.

Скраундер хмыкнул.

Raevo-taennaro[1].

Маленьких бумажных посланников частенько складывали выходцы с Освобождения, тащащие с поверхности луны в крепость-монастырь свои смертные привычки. Некоторые юные киаварцы тоже порой перенимали забавный обряд, видя в нем связь с ритуалами ордена. Сложенная из бумаги птица умела открывать клюв, и ее частенько использовали для детских игр вроде «передай записку». Но Неван уже сложил четырех и сейчас вертел в руках пятую, пока под капельницами в реанимационной капсуле спал пятый прооперированный мальчишка.

Скраундер вернул ворона к его бумажным товарищам и, повернувшись, оперся задом о край стола, глядя на своего ученика, сосредоточенно складывающего бумажный листок.

\- Пятый еще не умер, - невпопад заметил он.

\- Прогноз не самый лучший, kheintarae, - негромко ответил Неван, качая головой, и провел пальцами по складкам крыльев, разглаживая их. Протянув руку, он усадил пятого ворона рядом с остальными.

\- И что, ты занимаешься этой ерундой каждый раз? – спросил Скраундер, кивнув на шеренгу бумажных птиц.

\- Каждый раз, когда кто-то из них умирает, kheintarae, - Неван, кажется, пропустил насмешку мимо ушей.

\- Я не видел ни одного. Куда ты их деваешь?

\- Я отправляю их в огонь, - Неван виновато посмотрел на воронов, как будто устыдившись собственных слов. Как будто он не хотел сообщать даже безмозглым бумажным птицам о том, сколь короткая жизнь им уготована. – Когда на общей литании жгут имена наших погибших братьев, эти вороны горят вместе со свитками. Император и Коракс должны знать их имена, как мало бы они не прожили.

\- Как мило, - Скраундер хмыкнул и взял одного из воронов, растопыривая ему крылья, словно проверяя, как широко тот умеет открывать рот. – Но я думаю, что и примарху, и Императору куда интереснее знать имена настоящих героев, а не перечень использованных за неделю расходных материалов.

Лицо Невана закаменело, и он резко повернулся к наставнику. Скраундер удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Замерший, напряженный, как струна, как готовый к удару металл, Неван был куда более живым и настоящим, чем та заледеневшая, безжизненная статуя, которой он был мгновение назад. Его рассеянный взгляд сфокусировался настолько, что теперь, казалось, мог бы пронзить чужую кожу.

\- Расходных материалов? – переспросил Неван и встал на ноги. С его колен соскользнул обрывок бумаги и с тихим шелестом упал на пол. В напряженной, почти звенящей, почти гудящей тишине его шелест показался слишком громким и неуместным.

Скраундер смерил Невана спокойным взглядом снизу-вверх, и, наконец, посмотрел прямо в глаза.

Сейчас брат Корвинари не похож сам на себя – бледное лицо побледнело еще больше, губы посерели, а сероватая желтизна кожи, характерная для выходцев с луны, стала ярче. Большие черные глаза влажно блестели, под ними залегли большие и темные тени. Лоб покрылся испариной, и мелкие прядки, выбившиеся из неопрятного хвоста, липли к нему, издали похожие на черные трещины в белом мраморе. Неван сжал кулаки, костяшки напряженных пальцев поголубели, вены на тыльной стороне ладони надулись, как синие черви, шевелящиеся под белой кожей.

Он не был похож на того интеллигентного паренька, не повышающего голоса, предпочитающего книги шумным пирушкам. Сейчас он больше всего походил на старый гнойник, в котором накопилось слишком много жидкости. Одно малейшее движение – одно резкое слово, один неодобрительный, насмешливый взгляд – и гнойник лопнет, обнажая мясо и жилы.

Скраундер не пошевелился, продолжая спокойно смотреть на своего ученика.

Вскрыть гнойник можно было двумя способами. Можно было срезать омертвевшие ткани, отрезать синюшную кожу, закрыть открытую рану биогелем и наложить повязку.

Быстро. Больно. Грязно. Требует геля, анестезии, и острых инструментов.

Острые инструменты у Скраундера были. Острый язык. Неоспоримые факты и неумолимая статистика, в которой не было места округлениям.

А вот анестезии не было. И закрыть голую рану было нечем. Нечем было обрадовать, неоткуда было взять волшебную микстуру, возвращающую к жизни мертвых рекрутов.

Был и второй способ. Аккуратное вскрытие, откачивание скопившейся жидкости, промывание и бережное зашивание раны. Дольше. Больнее. Ненадежнее.

Но в любом случае, нужно было что-то делать немедленно. За прошедшие дни в душе Невана скопилось слишком многое. И если не вычистить этот гной, душу мальчишки разъест гангрена вины.

\- Да, брат Корвинари, - спокойно повторил Скраундер, глядя на стоящего перед ним апотекария, на сжатые, дрожащие кулаки, на поджатые побелевшие губы. - Расходные материалы. Человеко-единицы с порядковыми номерами согласно дате обнаружения. Плевела, среди которых нужно выискивать зерна.

\- А все остальное выбрасывать?

\- А это уж как пойдет, - флегматично пожал плечами Скраундер, - смертный персонал в Шпиле тоже необходим.

Неван с трудом дышал, как будто заталкивая в легкие воздух и выталкивая его обратно. Скраундер присмотрелся к жилке, шевелящейся на его виске, подсчитывая примерную скорость пульса.

Сердце брата Корвинари колотилось так, словно он находился в самой гуще боя.

Отлично. Еще пара ударов, и гнойник лопнет.

\- Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, мой юный друг? – спокойно поинтересовался Скраундер, поудобнее устраиваясь на своем насесте. - Ты продолжаешь видеть в них людей. Это неправильно. Они перестают быть людьми в тот момент, когда их забирают наши капелланы. И какое-то время они – расходные материалы, из которых мы будем шить, лепить, клеить и вырезать десантников. Как бумага, Неван. Как болт-патроны. Как запчасти для доспехов. Ты же не будешь присваивать собственное имя каждому куску керамита в партии? Нет. Они все одинаковые.

\- Одинаковые? – хрипло переспросил Неван. – Значит, и я в свое время ничем не отличался от остальных кусков керамита?

\- Не совсем, - невозмутимо откликнулся Скраундер, - ты был единственным уроженцем Освобождения в партии. Все равно что обнаружить на партии типовых нагрудников клеймо другого мира-кузницы. Вроде на вид все нагрудники одинаковы, но ты все равно невольно ощущаешь его инаковость. Впрочем, в расход они все отправляются одинаково, Неван. Болт-снарядам и мельта-пушке глубоко наплевать, в какой кузнице сделали какую деталь. Любой керамит колется и трескается одинаково.

Неван молчал. В другое время Скраундер бы порадовался его крепкой выдержке, но сейчас это было скорее недостатком, чем достоинством. Обнаружилось, что кожа толще, чем казалась, а гнойник засел глубже.

\- Неван, - ровно продолжил Рови, не меняя тона и позы, - ты же сам понимаешь, что занимаешься ерундой. Что все эти бумажные птички – это не более чем успокоение собственной совести. Ты должен смотреть не в глаза этим мальчишкам, а в передний разрез. А в разрезе, друг мой, все одинаковые.

Неван шумно вдохнул, и его вдох был больше похож на всхлип. Его плечи дернулись, как будто в попытке сложить крылья.

\- Все одинаковые? – переспросил он каким-то звеняще-сухим, колко-шелестящим голосом.

\- Практически, - кивнул Скраундер, - разве что иногда могут встречаться мелкие, не критические мутации. И те, в общем-то, можно условно поделить на две или три группы.

Неван поднял глаза. Влага из них ушла, остался только нездоровый блеск.

\- Сколько расходных материалов вы утилизировали, kheintarae? – спросил он.

\- Двенадцать тысяч пятьсот тридцать два, - проговорил Скраундер, чеканя каждое слово, и встал с насиженного места. – Предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, Вено – я помню их всех в лицо. Всех и каждого. Все двенадцать с половиной тысяч. У нас хорошая память, спасибо Императору. Мы ничего не забываем. Ни как выглядят наши пациенты в разрезе, ни того, как они просят воды или обезболивающего, ни собственных чувств, когда у тебя нет ни одного, ни другого, а делать что-то нужно немедленно.

Несколько секунд Неван смотрел на него. Его губы дернулись, словно он попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого Неван тяжело опустился на лавку и выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, словно пытаясь не дать голове разорваться на части. Он стащил с волос шнурок, окончательно их взлохматив, и устало потер лицо, заправляя волосы за уши.

\- Извините меня, kheintarae, - глухо проговорил и снова поднял взгляд на Скраундера. – Извините меня. Я не подумал об этом. Я… - он опустил глаза, снова потирая лоб. – Я эгоист. Я полагал свое горе самым сильным.

\- И в чем-то был прав, - Рови подошел к нему, и по-отечески потрепал по растрепанным влажным волосам. – Ты действительно переживаешь сильнее, чем я. Пока еще не разучился это делать, - добавил он со смешком, - но я тебе скажу, что все недостатки молодости – это такая болезнь, которая не нуждается в лечении. Они всегда проходят сами, просто у кого-то процесс протекает болезненнее, а кто-то переносит свой недуг на ногах и почти не замечает его.

Он отнял руку от взъерошенных волос Невана, и, когда тот поднял голову, ссыпал ему в руки бумажных птичек.

\- Иди, выпусти свою стаю в огонь, и возвращайся. У нас еще три операции впереди.

Неван повертел в руках бумажных воронов, задумчиво глядя на раскрытые клювы.

\- Я подожду, - сказал он, и, сложив птичек ровной стопочкой, поднялся на ноги. – Возможно, их станет больше.

\- Выпусти сейчас, - посоветовал Скраундер, - возможно, они успеют слетать куда надо и каркнуть пару слов, чтобы нам прислали небольшое чудо.

Неван бесцветно улыбнулся, глядя на раззявленные клювы.

\- Возможно, наше чудо ближе, чем мы думаем, kheintarae? Если уж взывать к мистическим силам, почему бы нам не обратиться к биомантам нашего Библиариума? Второй эпистолярий Регис, кодиций Икарис… Нам есть, кого попросить о помощи. В конце концов, вы же сами всегда говорите: «Medica mente, non medicamentis»[2].

Скраундер усмехнулся.

\- Боюсь, ты слишком буквально понимаешь смысл этих слов, - проговорил он, подтягивая крепление лезвия, - но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится.

\- Мне послать запрос? – с готовностью вскинулся Неван. Гнойник наконец-то прорвался, и тусклый, безжизненный взгляд брата Корвинари снова стал деловым и сосредоточенным, а движения – уверенными и порывистыми. Он подобрался, как учуявший добычу хищник. Скраундер усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Сейчас у нас есть более насущные вопросы. Даю тебе пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы сходить в часовню, пока мы будем готовить операционную.

Неван с готовностью кивнул, и, развернувшись, поспешил к двери. Бумажные птицы в его руке зашуршали.

Скраундер проводил его взглядом. Видеть Невана снова живым и деятельным было, безусловно, приятнее, но его радость, когда он увидел возможность, за которую можно ухватиться, напоминала радость утопающего, еще не знающего, что спасительная коряга на самом деле – хвост спящего чудовища.

Биоманты могли многое. Они раздвигали привычные рамки, выходя далеко за пределы возможностей обычных медиков.

Однако, раздвигая рамки, они всего лишь увеличивали внутреннюю площадь, но не выходили за них. Даже чудеса имеют свой лимит.

Это Скраундер знал слишком хорошо.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Raevo-taennaro (от киаварск. Raeven – ворон и taenn – доставлять, относить) – сложенная в форме ворона бумажка с молитвой или вопросом к Императору и святым заступникам. Особенно распространена на Освобождении, так как заговорщики использовали сложенных из бумаги птичек для передачи сообщений.
> 
> [2] Лат. «лечи умом, а не лекарствами».


	8. Chapter 8

Буря приближалась с востока – огромное черное облако, вытянутое, странное, наползало на руины города, как сказочный дракон из древних книг. То и дело его мутная чешуя озарялась вспышками, белыми и голубыми, когда из брюха вырывались молнии, алыми и желтыми, когда что-то взрывалось. На северо-востоке, у самой кромки Карталлы, еще продолжался бой, хотя выведенные из строя генераторы мигом лишили крепость практически всей ее защиты.

Грохот доносился отовсюду – то ли гром, то ли взрывы, то ли просто отзвуки, отражавшиеся от дальних гор. А может быть, мощные ветра ловили его и перекидывали друг другу, как озорные щенки, нашедшие новую, занимательную игрушку.

Проныра об этом не думал. Думать было некогда - «Теневой ястреб» то и дело сотрясало, когда порывы ветра ударяли его то в левый, то в правый бок, аппарель под ногами ходила ходуном, и только магнитные подошвы ботинок и страховочные рамы удерживали апотекария от того, чтобы рухнуть вниз, в затянутую дымом бездну.

Дым походил на белое море, плещущееся далеко внизу, окутывающее леса, развалины домов, бурлящее вдоль рек и в глубинах оврагов. Бело-серая волна, кое-где запачканная черной гарью, поглотила всю дельту Антеривы. В сырой, болотистой дельте нечему было гореть, зато было, чему дымить – вспыхнувшие залежи торфа безостановочно тлели, наполняя долину непроглядным белым туманом, с которым с трудом справлялся даже визор шлема. Медицинский сканер широкого спектра выхватывал мелкие живые организмы, чудом уцелевшие во время пожаров и почему-то не покинувшие лес. Они мелкими точками вспыхивали на ретинальном дисплее и тут же гасли, не получив цифровой подписи. Более мощный сканер истребителя смог бы определить видовую принадлежность точнее, но в этом не было никакого смысла.

«Теневой ястреб» пострадал во время последней бомбежки, и его собственный ресурс приходилось старательно экономить – сканеры истребителя настороженно озирались в облаках, выискивая приближающегося противника, генераторы маскировочных полей работали на износ. Они не могли позволить себе погибнуть, подумалось Проныре, и он оглянулся на глухие черные контейнеры, темнеющие в углу. Защитные блоки позволили бы этим контейнерам пережить даже Эстерминатус, но кто-то должен выжить, чтобы доставить контейнеры на орбиту.

Контейнеров было два, и под их броней, слабо мерцающей в полумраке, прятались сорок три капсулы с прогеноидами павших.

Это все, что они смогли собрать при обследовании трех предыдущих квадрантов.

Трупов было больше. Некоторых из них еще даже можно было спасти.

Но в задачи поискового отряда Проныры это не входило.

Ему и поисковый отряд-то дали, только потому что Проныра пригрозил капитану Инвареку, что в противном случае пойдет один. И даже истребитель угонит, если понадобится.

Конечно, орать на капитана не стоило, но за последние дни Проныра слишком устал, чтобы тратить остатки драгоценной энергии на субординацию. На поясе болтался еще целый блок ампул со стимулятором, но тратить их на себя при таком количестве раненых Проныра не мог и не хотел.

Хотя, возможно, и стоило – брат Вайнек неоднократно повторял, что апотекарий должен заботиться в первую очередь о себе, потому что иначе некому будет заботиться об остальных. Поэтому перед вылетом Проныра все-таки вогнал себе в вену половину ампулы, придержав вторую половину дозы на потом. И, похоже, зря – ноги, упирающиеся в порог аппарели, теперь были ватными, а результаты сканирования перед глазами скакали и вертелись – то ли от тряски, то ли от усталости, то ли от всего сразу.

Проныра несколько раз крепко зажмурился и поморгал, подгоняя кровь к уставшим глазам. Впереди еще ждал целый квадрант.

Иногда на белой поверхности дымового океана появлялись уродливые черные пятна, и сканер выхватывал тепловые точки, определял сигнатуры доспехов – своих или чужих. В основном – разведотряды и диверсионные группы, по два, по пять человек.

Внизу проплыло очередное черное пятно. Из грязной серой дымки торчали обломки церкви, покрытые копотью, похожие на черный островок среди белых просторов. Сканер выхватил несколько точек, видных только ему.

«ТС: RG-08. ИНО: PC45XZ. Айя Дреккс. Сержант. 2 отделение. Состояние: мертв.»

«ТС: RG-08. ИНО: COEN45J. Наривас Нитерек. Боевой брат. 2 отделение. Состояние: мертв.»

«ТС: RG-08…»

«…состояние: мертв.»

«…состояние: мертв.»

«…состояние: мертв.»

В официальных списках эта планета шла под шестизначным номером и несколькими кодовыми рунами, как и миллиарды других, не имеющих стратегического значения планет. А местные жители называли эту сырую, заросшую болотистыми чащобами дыру «Флегетон». Так назвали ее первые колонисты.

Проныра что-то такое помнил, что так в древности так называли один из кругов Преисподней – в представлении древних терран она имела радиальную структуру, и на каждом ее кругу полагались свои наказания. Во Флегетон попадали за насилие, учиненное над другим человеком. Сюда отправлялись разбойники, убийцы и тираны.

Самое подходящее место для космического десанта, который существует только для насилия.

Флегетон входил в Зеленый Рой, крупный аграрный кластер, оказавшийся на пути следования космического скитальца, под завязку набитого орками. Была в этом какая-то ирония, что именно Зеленый Рой зеленокожие выбрали конечной целью своего текущего путешествия. Но в целом ход их мыслей был понятен – комфортный климат, множество потенциальных рабов и поистине бесконечные запасы натурального продовольствия. Полномасштабные боевые действия нанесли бы аграрным комплексам непоправимый ущерб, и имперское командование распорядилось подключить к освободительным операциям Гвардию Ворона.

Кампания шла с переменным успехом – орки решили, что то, что не достанется им, не должно достаться никому, и сосредоточили все усилия на уничтожении – людей, городов, аграрных комплексов, полей и ферм.

Очень скоро Зеленый Рой запылал, поверхность планет затянуло дымом, мешавшим как своим, так и чужим. Отчаявшиеся получить своевременную помощь, люди начали оказывать сопротивление сами, порой затрудняя работу десанта и принося больше вреда, чем пользы.

Их можно было понять. Но легче от этого не становилось.

… Обломки овощеперерабатывающего предприятия появились из белой дымки, как сказочный замок. Внутри еще что-то догорало, и из окон и трещин вырывались струйки дыма – казалось, что в сказочном замке обитают привидения, жаждущие заманить к себе неосторожного путника. Сканер выхватил из тумана несколько точек, не всегда точно определяя сигнатуры доспехов, получивших наиболее серьезные повреждения.

«ТС: RG-05. ИНО: XV87PO…»

«…состояние: мертв.»

«…состояние: мертв.»

«…состояние: мертв.»

Налетевший порыв ветра швырнул «ястреб» в сторону, Проныра пошатнулся, не сумев сдержать проклятия. Подошвы ботинок были надежно примагничены к металлу, ноги неловко дернуло и утомленные сухожилия заныли так, что свело зубы.

Кое-как выпрямившись, Проныра подкорректировал настройки сканера. Аккумуляторы недовольно пискнули – работа на пределе возможностей неизбежно вела к перегрузке систем, но Проныра надеялся, что на еще один квадрант его мощности хватит.

На экране высветилась россыпь мечущихся точек – вокруг центральной башни овощного завода исступленно носились птицы, вспугнутые гарью и взрывами, ослепшие от дыма, перепуганные и дурные.

Дурные птицы, да. Лучше, пожалуй, и не скажешь. Целых две роты дурных птиц уже третий месяц пытаются спасти то, что спасти невозможно.

И вот он сам, апотекарий восьмой роты Рови Скраундер, за каким-то лысым гретчином кружит здесь, рискуя быть сбитым, пытаясь спасти тех, кого спасти нельзя.

«ТС: RG-08. ИНО: JYOW89…»

«…состояние: мертв.»

«…состояние: мертв.»

«…состояние: критическое.»

Проныра вздрогнул и еще раз подкорректировал частоту.

«ТС: RG-08. ИНО: PSY7658…»

Внутри что-то оборвалось. Проныра поморгал еще раз, снова вводя коррективы.

«ТС: RG-08. ИНО: PSY7658…»

PSY7658.

Брат-лексиканий Арвин Махарек, штатный библиарий Восьмой роты.

«…состояние: критическое».

Коракс и все его вороны!

В ухе затрещало – ожил динамик вокса.

\- Скраундер, - позвал он густым баритоном брата Кейи, пилотирующего «ястреб», - сканер засек активные сигнатуры первого отделения. Это диверсионная группа «Инвисис».

\- Активные сигнатуры подтверждаю, - откликнулся Проныра, - снижаемся!

«…состояние: критическое».

«Теневой ястреб» заложил вираж вокруг завода и пошел дальше, на север, туда, где реку перерезала пополам гидроэлектростанция, питающая город. Ветер усилился, в ноздри даже сквозь фильтры шлема ударила речная сырость, перемешанная с гарью.

От станции поднималось несколько черных столбов дыма, и «ястреб» поднырнул под них, почти вслепую заходя на посадку. Он тяжело опустился на поверхность, кажется, что-то зацепив, его тряхнуло и бросило вперед, взревели компенсаторы, но Проныра этого всего уже не услышал и не почувствовал – он спрыгнул с аппарели, когда до земли оставалось около пяти метров.

Доспех компенсировал приземление, перекат погасил инерцию, но утомленные сухожилия все равно предательски хрустнули, и боль отдалась куда-то в поясницу. Проныра хрипло выдохнул, вскакивая на ноги, и понесся вперед, ориентируясь по приборам в бело-сером молоке, окутавшем здания.

Ему встречались остовы техники и руины зданий, похожие на мифических чудовищ, несколько раз под ногой не оказывалось земли – она уходила куда-то вниз, и неравномерные прыжки отдавались болью в коленях.

Проныра не обращал внимания ни на боль, ни на туман. Весь его мир сжался до нескольких букв, мерцающих на ретинальном дисплее.

«…состояние: критическое».

Диверсионная группа «Инвисис» должна была вывести из строя линии передач гидроэлектростанции, питающие основные защитные системы города. Зеленокожим хватило мозгов не трогать их, чтобы не лишать себя удобного прикрытия – электромагнитный купол, накрывший город, не делал разницы между своими и чужими. Уничтожение станции оставило бы без электроэнергии всю дельту. Дублирующие системы и аварийные генераторы были частично уничтожены, частично переделаны в грубое, но эффективное оружие меками орочьих отрядов, и уцелевшие энергостанции не справились бы с возросшей нагрузкой.

Гидроэлектростанцию было решено сохранить по мере возможности – ее уничтожение было последней, самой отчаянной мерой. Основной задачей группы было обесточивание защитного периметра Карталлы, а дальше полагалось действовать по обстоятельствам.

Обстоятельства, похоже, сложились не в их пользу: связь с группой была потеряна практически сразу, как только отключился защитный купол, а завязавшийся следом жестокий бой лишил Гвардию Ворона возможности своевременно выслать подкрепление.

Оставалось только молиться Кораксу, чтобы все обошлось благополучно.

Чем ближе Проныра подходил к дымящимся руинам, тем яснее становилось, что примарх не услышал их молитв.

Ретинальный дисплей расцвел целеуказателями, иконками тепловых сигнатур и предупреждений.

«…состояние: мертв».

«…состояние: мертв».

«…состояние: уничтожен».

«…состояние: уничтожен».

«…состояние: критическое».

Проныра бросился вперед, сквозь клубящийся в руинах туман.

Арвин вызвался идти с группой «Инвисис» сам, сославшись на дурные предчувствия. Что уж он там увидел и услышал в переплетениях варпа, Проныра не знал, но оснований не доверять другу не видел. За годы совместной службы интуиция Арвина ни разу не подводила его, а опасности обходили по широкой дуге, словно сам Коракс закрывал его крылом. На нем почти не было шрамов, хотя Проныра подозревал, что на самом деле их было бы больше, не владей Арвин своей биомантией.

«…состояние: критическое».

Проныра перемахнул через рухнувшую балку и влетел в проем между покореженными дверьми.

 «…состояние: критическое. Расстояние до цели: 700 м.»

Держись, брат. Только держись.

«…состояние: критическое. Расстояние до цели: 500 м.»

Держись. Главное – дождись меня.

«…состояние: критическое. Расстояние до цели: 350 м.»

Ангар был большим и почти пустым, не считая двух энерговозов, неподвижно стоящих в самой середине. Еще один торчал из покосившихся ворот, не успевший выбраться наружу. Его информационные светодиоды зловеще посверкивали в дымном полумраке, нарезанном на части лучами света, падающими сквозь дыры в крыше.

«…состояние: критическое. Расстояние до цели: 100 м.»

Проныра спешил вперед, ориентируясь по целеуказателям шлема, не запоминая дороги. Поднялся по какой-то лестнице, тут же, кажется, спустился, и ощутил, как сердце забилось в горле, когда до цели осталось всего пять метров.

Темный доспех библиария походил в полумраке на обгоревшую колоду, невесть как попавшую в ангар. Обрубок ноги, угодивший в пятно света, влажно поблескивал, а розоватая кость словно сияла на солнце.

«…состояние: критическое.»

Проныра одним прыжком оказался возле тела, привычно оглядел доспех, ища хоть один работающий индикатор, и едва не вздрогнул, столкнувшись взглядом с влажно блестящими глазами, наполовину залитыми кровью. Глаза смотрели на него слишком осмысленно. Из приоткрытого рта, искривившегося в жутком подобии улыбки, вырвался сиплый хрип, в разорванной грудной клетке что-то шевельнулось.

\- Пришел? – прошелестел Арвин.

\- Пришел, - виновато кивнул Проныра, - извини, что так долго. Сейчас, погоди, у меня есть стимулятор…

\- Рови… перестань… - слова шуршали на выдохе, как осенние листья на ветру, - к демонам… под хвост… стимуляторы…. Ты же видишь… - Арвин зашелся булькающим, почти животным кашлем, по подбородку потекла кровь. – Ты же видишь… - выдохнул он, откашлявшись, -… я уже… все…

\- Ага, размечтался! – рявкнул Проныра, но получилось как-то тонко, по-детски жалобно и почти истерично. – Я не дам тебе умереть, слышишь? Мы справимся, Арво. Мы всегда справлялись. Пара уколов – и ты к «Ястребу» впереди меня побежишь. Ну же, давай. Подключай свою варпом поиметую биомантию и вперед, нечего разлеживаться!

Арвин несколько раз дернулся, из его груди вырвался мокрый хрип. Проныра не сразу сообразил, что друг рассмеялся.

Действительно, кого он пытается обмануть? Кого поддержать? Больше, похоже, себя – чтобы потом говорить себе, что пытался, что просто не сумел, что там все было не так уж и плохо, что просто не повезло…

\- Я… уже… - ответил Арвин, отсмеявшись – если только эти тошнотворные булькающие звуки можно было принять за смех. – Мне как раз… силенок хватило… чтобы тебя дождаться…

\- Зачем? – горько спросил Проныра. – Чтобы на ручках у меня умереть, герой ты недоделанный?

\- Чтобы… в глаза твои… бесстыжие… посмотреть… - улыбка у Арвина вышла пугающе живой, совсем настоящей, такой, какую Проныра хорошо знал и к которой так привык. – Шлем… сними… нечестно…

Дыхания на длинные фразы у него уже не хватало. Один глаз все сильнее заливало кровью, и Проныра машинально принялся удалять ее, хотя опыт и чутье подсказывали, что зрение это не улучшит. Пока его механодендриты возились с раненым глазом, Проныра отстегнул и стащил шлем. В ноздри тут же ударила мерзостная смесь гари, обожженной плоти и крови.

Арвин посмотрел ему в лицо, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

\- Они… станцию разнесли… Решили, что раз не могут нас обнаружить… то тогда прихлопнут… потом, конечно… поняли, что оставили своих без… защиты… Но это их не очень волновало… Они же другими категориями мыслят, Рови… Им наплевать на долгосрочную перспективу, они… мыслят текущей минутой… а в текущую минуту… здесь были мы…

Арвин прикрыл глаза – пострадавший глаз, перекривленный, закрылся только на половину, и уже не открылся снова. Теперь Арвин смотрел на друга только одним глазом. Но, похоже, видел. А может, чувствовал. А может быть, просто знал, куда смотреть. Не первый год знакомы…

\- Рови… Карталлу отбили?..

\- Почти. Капитан Инварек как раз сейчас над этим работает. А нас отправили выживших искать.

\- Врешь ведь… - Арвин кашлянул и снова улыбнулся. – Что ты ему сказал?

\- Что весь этот гребаный Флегетон перерою, - честно сказал Проныра.

\- Я знал… что ты… так скажешь…

Проныра усмехнулся, но смешок вышел нервным.

\- Может быть, ты знаешь, что я тебе сейчас скажу, прорицатель?

\- Знаю… - Арвин прикрыл глаз. – И я тоже очень рад, что знал тебя, Проныра, - проговорил он. – Видишь, биомантия… тоже не всегда работает… Так что мы квиты…

Глаза начало щипать. Наверное, от гари. Надо натянуть шлем обратно. Проныра стащил перчатку и провел пальцами по глазам. На них осталось что-то теплое и мокрое.

\- Зачем ты это сделал, а? – бессильно спросил он. – Мог ведь сэкономить силы, дождался бы медиков, тебя бы забрали и подняли на ноги.

\- Не… дождался бы… - усмехнулся Арвин, не открывая глаз. – Я знал, что не вернусь. Но я знал… что смогу дождаться тебя…

\- Заткнись, - горько выплюнул Проныра. Слов не осталось. А те, что еще плескались там, на самом дне, были слишком злыми, слишком ядовитыми. Они совсем не годились.

Проныра снял перчатку с покалеченной руки и сжал холодеющие пальцы.

Биомант многое может почувствовать через телесный контакт. Арвин услышит и поймет все то, на что у Проныры не хватало слов.

И он услышал. И понял. Ледяные пальцы сжали горячие пальцы апотекария, и несколько минут их сжимали.

А потом Арвин ушел.

Проныра выпустил обмякшие пальцы и отвернулся, сжался в клубок, стараясь не смотреть на индикаторы на доспехе. Когда не видишь – вроде как и не знаешь. А значит, можно думать, что твои предположения ошибочны.

В шлеме что-то пискнуло, сработал датчик вызова. Проныра машинально потянулся, чтобы надеть его, но представил себе алую надпись на ретинальном дисплее и отдернул руку. Помедлив, он подключил аварийный динамик на запястье.

\- Брат Кейя – брату-апотекарию Скраундеру. Рови, прием! Ты где? Сканеры в этой дымке почти ничего не видят. Доложи обстановку. Капитан рвет и мечет – мы здесь уже двадцать минут сверх положенного времени.

\- Апотекарий группы «бета-три-восемь» Рови Скраундер. Докладываю – я на месте. Приступаю к извлечению генного материала. Выживших… - он на едва уловимое мгновение запнулся. – Выживших не обнаружено.

\- Понял тебя, брат. Да проводит примарх их к Золотому Трону под своим крылом. Приступай к извлечению. Капитан Инварек дает нам еще полчаса, но это последний срок.

\- Ayenn, - откликнулся Проныра и, подобрав шлем, примагнитил его к набедренному креплению. Поднявшись на ноги, он активировал редуктор, и после секундных раздумий побрел к лестнице. Целеуказатели на ретинальном дисплее обнаружили еще одно тело где-то там, это он точно помнил.

Сделав несколько шагов, Проныра оглянулся на лежащее на полу тело. Арвин по-прежнему улыбался, словно ему снилось что-то хорошее.

\- Я вернусь за тобой, - сказал он. – Ты, главное, дождись меня, хорошо?

Редуктор пискнул, возвещая об обнаружении тепловой сигнатуры доспехов. Проныра развернулся и через три шага скрылся в дыму.


	9. Chapter 9

Снаружи уже давно сгустились сумерки, хотя до конца официального цикла еще было далеко. День на луне кончался быстрее, чем на планете, и высокие, узкие окна залила чернота звездного неба, покрытого россыпью звезд, подернутого поволокой защитного купола.

В тренировочном зале было прохладно – к вечеру часть систем жизнеобеспечения Шпиля переходила в энергосберегающий режим, позволяя перебросить сэкономленные силы на кузницы и ремонтные платформы.

Газовые факелы освещали зал, разгоняя сумрак мягким сиянием, достаточно ярким для глаз космических десантников, привыкших сражаться в темноте. В этом уютном полумраке худощавые, бледные мальчишки, раздетые по пояс, казались душами тех, кого когда-то замучили в этих стенах. Разбившись по парам, они отрабатывали приемы ближнего боя, двигаясь почти синхронно. Постороннему наблюдателю они показались бы привидениями, танцующими странный, мистический танец, оплакивающими мертвых и предупреждающими живых.

Судя по лицу Шрайка, ему они казались неуклюжими птенцами, выпавшими из гнезда и теперь судорожно машущими крыльями, тщетно пытаясь взлететь обратно. Облокотившись на парапет, отделяющий верхнюю галерею от раскинувшейся внизу тренировочной площадки, он рассматривал мальчишек, прищурившись, как затаившийся хищник. Тусклое освещение сделало его черты резче, а тени под глазами и на скулах – ярче, и теперь милорд магистр напоминал naym-navi[1], выбирающего себе жертву посочнее.

Скраундер, неподвижной тенью замерший за его спиной, едва заметно улыбнулся. В этом возрасте скауты Гвардии Ворона состояли по большей части из костей и сухожилий, с трудом успевающих за ускорившимся ростом, и даже вечно голодные монстры из детских страшилок вряд ли бы сумели ими как следует насытиться. Скорее, эти быстро растущие организмы сами бы отобрали у монстров их добычу...

\- Что скажешь? – наконец, спросил апотекарий, подходя ближе к парапету.

\- Скажу, что двигаются они все примерно одинаково, - откликнулся Шрайк. – Одинаково плохо. Но я не вижу среди них тех, кто вот-вот вытянет ноги. Сдаюсь, Рови. Кто из них?

\- Вот те двое, вон тот с хвостиком и вот этот носатый, - Скраундер по очереди указал на нескольких скаутов. – Всего четверо.

\- Четверо из восьми, - протянул Шрайк и уважительно хмыкнул.

\- Пятьдесят процентов из данной группы, - кивнул Скраундер, опираясь на парапет. – Но в общей сумме – четверо из сорока.

\- Пока не густо, - улыбка, промелькнувшая было на бледных губах магистра, снова погасла.

\- За чудесами – в библиариум, - Скраундер развел руками, - а мы просто делаем свою работу. Неван и так прыгнул выше головы с этими мальчишками. В другое время им бы так не повезло. У Анайо вероятность летального исхода была около семидесяти пяти процентов, у Керекса – восемьдесят шесть, у Дреккса – восемьдесят четыре. А Лариана мы вообще с того света вытащили. Неван для него уже ворона сложил, - неожиданно для себя самого добавил Рови.

\- Что, прости? – Шрайк обернулся, недоуменно подняв брови.

\- Ворона. Из бумаги. Он их каждый раз складывает, когда кто-то из птенцов умирает, - Скраундер хмыкнул. – А я-то голову ломал, куда у меня вечно черновые распечатки деваются…

\- Как мило, - фыркнул Шрайк, снова переводя взгляд на тренирующихся мальчишек.

\- У гениев свои причуды, - насмешливо ответил апотекарий. – Если парень окажется в состоянии сделать то, чего не смогли сделать несколько поколений апотекариев до него, пусть хоть на голове стоит. Только недолго, - добавил он со смешком, - а то постоянный прилив крови к голове вреден.

\- Ты похвалил его два раза подряд, - усмехнулся Шрайк, оборачиваясь, - к тому же начал рефлексировать. Стареешь, приятель.

\- Просто не даю своим амбициям заглушать здравый смысл, - Скраундер пожал плечами и механодендриты нартециума за его спиной шевельнулись, как будто машинально повторяя его жест, - к тому же, если ты не сможешь чего-то добиться сам, то останется еще возможность гордиться талантливым учеником. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня, Кайво.

Шрайк кивнул, но оставил шпильку без ответа. В тусклом свете факелов мелкие шрамы и морщинки на его лице стали заметнее. Скраундер смерил его долгим взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты сам похож на покойника, Шрайк. Ты совсем перестал спать?

\- Извини, - тот развел руками, - но вместе с титулом магистра мне не выдали лишних часов в сутках. Дел прибавилось, а часов в моем распоряжении по-прежнему столько же, и сон – это единственный богач, у кого я могу украсть еще парочку. 

\- Ты не крадешь их, а обмениваешь на собственные силы. Которых тебе может не хватить в нужный момент.

Шрайк фыркнул и в упор посмотрел на апотекария.

\- Рови, я тебе сегодня говорил о том, какой ты зануда?

\- Сегодня – еще нет, - с готовностью ответил тот. – Я медик и занудство мне по штату положено. Между прочим, - доверительно сообщил Рови, наклоняясь ближе, - я знаю уютное местечко, где тебе никто не помешает отоспаться.

\- А еще в меня запихнут две тарелки синтекаши и воткнут с дюжину поддерживающих капельниц, - Шрайк кивнул, - благодарю покорно. И потом, даже если я лягу спать прямо сейчас, через полчаса меня разбудит очередной отчет. Но за заботу спасибо, - он иронично оскалился, - я обязательно вспомню об этом, когда буду подписывать распоряжения по бюджету.

\- Магистр отвечает за всех, а апотекарий – за магистра, - привычно ответил Скраундер.

Шрайк кивнул, хлопнул его по плечу, и, развернувшись, направился к выходу из галереи.

\- Передай мою благодарность брату Корвинари, - добавил он, обернувшись. - Когда я наконец-то доберусь до койки, то буду спать гораздо спокойнее, не волнуясь за будущее ордена.

\- Доберись до нее сначала, - буркнул Скраундер, и, помолчав, добавил, не поворачиваясь:

\- Капсулы со стимулятором у тебя на столе. Не больше одной за раз, понятно?

Негромкие шаги на мгновение затихли, и Скраундер услышал смешок и едва слышное «спасибо». Он не оборачивался, пока шаги не смолкли, глядя вниз, на тренирующихся скаутов.

Четверо из восьми – неплохо для начала.

Рови не верил всерьез, что брату-апотекарию Корвинари удастся решить проблему, которая оказалась не по зубам даже примарху. Но в том, что Неван пройдет по этой дороге дальше остальных, он не сомневался.

Особенно – если не будет забывать поесть.

Скраундер хмыкнул и отошел от парапета.

Впереди было еще много работы.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Naym-navi («мертвый охотник»), чудовище из городских легенд, в основном – из детских страшилок. Чаще всего про него рассказывают в Нгаривской дельте, где проходят последние испытания капелланы Гвардии Ворона. Найм-нави похож на получеловека-полуптицу, отощавшего до самых костей. Постоянно голоден, ворует детей и животных. Вероятнее всего, возник под впечатлением от путников, умерших в горах от голода и холода.


End file.
